Blooming the Earth
by Pyra Storge
Summary: Terra is with a mysterious girl who wishes five murders. Raven must come to terms that darkness cannot be contained. The question is, when there is a demon doesn't want to use black magic and a hitwoman doesn't want to kill, who will die and who will be known as killer. "To kill Titans, you must be gods" -The Wolf of the North. Season 2 now out.
1. Season 1

**Terra**

"You filthy slut!" The biker said throwing her into the brick wall. Her back cracked slightly. She shivered as he stood over her with a bleeding ear. Her mouth was full of his red liquids. She spit the ear out and attempted to uppercut. He caught the fist and twisted it.

With pain racing through her arm and her being forced to turn around, she felt her chin smash against the bricks. Luckily, she didn't break her mouth, but she had scrapped her cheek. As the little patch of skin was torn off, a pool quickly formed on her face and began to drip down.

"Let's see what's keeping you off the Earth," the man said as he threw her down hard. She struggled to stand as he shoved her arm upwards and dislocated it. Terra put her knee on the wall and swung it back into his shin. He held on, but loosely. She put a headbutt into his head and as he backed up, she pulled him forward. She put her left foot on the wall and then the right a little more ahead, flipped, and was behind the biker.

With her good arm, she kept her elbow around his throat. She started to choke him. He growled in frustration as he was unable to escape. He twisted his head and bit her on the bicep. She cried out in pain and let go after she kicked him in the back. She looked down at her arm and moved it around. She was slightly pissed off now, but she felt more scared as she didn't know what he would attempt if she was put face first on the ground.

She looked up and he was looking at her aggressively. Panting like a rabid wolf. She had been on the run for so longbow, she didn't want to know what would happen if she actually won this fight. By then, she could be bled out. She swore she wouldn't use her powers. After what happened last time…

"Here now, little slut," he purred with foam and blood out of the side of his mouth. "Come over here so I can put you on your back. You might find it more comfortable. But then again, I only fuck those who are dead!" He leaped at her with a switchblade out. She felt a sting on her belly. She moved back slowly as he approached with a much more secure and balanced pace.

Terra closed her eyes and swung at him. He grabbed her only good arm, twisted it back, and broke it. Her eyes watered with tears as he then slammed her to the ground. He positioned himself over her and snarled, "But I might just make this an exception."

Screaming, Terra raised rocks from the Earth with her very willpower and crushed his head between two. His bits of brain splattered the back of her head. She sobbed as she forced herself up with only her knees. She rested on her knees as blood ran from her chin and hair between her thighs. Her once white skin was now covered in a spiderweb of blood.

A set of footsteps pattered next to her. She wanted it to be the biker. Even if he was going to force her to be deflowered. She didn't want to kill anyone. Tears ran down her face. As the footfall conceded, she heard breathing next to her. She looked up slowly and opened her eyes.

A girl slightly older than her stood there. She had white hair and an eye patch. She had two katannas on her back. But what stood out about her the most was her hand outstretched. Towards her. Why was she offering help? No one had offered help to her before. Always shunning her away.

Terra couldn't took it. The woman crouched next to her and twisted her dislocated arm. A white flash hit Terra as more pain rushed into her shoulder, but, her arm worked again. The girl once again extended her hand while she stood up. Terra hesitantly and felt the strong hands pull her to her feet.

"Th-th-thanks," Terra said. "Thanks a lot."

"It looks like you could use some help."

"Thanks, but, uh, I kinda already killed him."

"You did. I see it all on you. I'd prefer not to. Why don't we get you washed up?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of a bath?"

"Well, yeah. I just-" Terra went silent. She hadn't had one in years. It had been so long since she felt water that was hot. The last time she got to get wet was when she had to swim across the lake to escape a pursuer. She looked down and massaged her broken arm.

The girl grabbed her arm. Terra cried out as the girl also twisted this with more precision and punch her in the shoulder. Terra nearly screamed as the girl repaired her arm. They were both fixed,but incredibly sore. The girl smiled slightly, but she was clearly looking at something behind her. The girl hugged Terra close as she heard gunfire. Terra withdrew and saw three homeless people who had witnessed the brutal killing in self-defense lying on the ground dead.

"Why did you kill them?" Terra asked in fear.

"Because I'm a bad girl. Or, rather, that's what they call me. They never even gave me a chance…" The girl looked up realizing she had over spoken. "Sorry. Never mind. Just know I'm here to save you. Please come with me."

"Oh-Okay." Terra was looking around. She wondered what was going to happen next. "Maybe, we should get out of here."

"Oh, yeah," the girl said. "Not exactly the most proper introduction," the girl holstered her pistol and pulled Terra along to a motorcycle. She jumped on and let the girl position her behind her and they rode off. They were on the road for about ten minutes before the girl pulled off to a restaurant. The girl parked behind the building and lead her inside. Terra sat down across from the girl who kept her weapons. She laid the katannas on the seat and satin them. A waitress with a man walked up. Presumably the manager.

"I'm sorry young woman, but this establishment cannot allow weapons inside. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My condolences." The man looked truly sorry, but because the weapons would pose a threat to something. Terra picked up on this and so did the girl.

"Let's make a deal," the girl said. "How about I clear out those couple of thugs and we get a free meal and a complimentary dessert."

The man looked back at the counter and then back the girl. He nodded. The girl winked at Terra. "I'll be right back," she said. She rose up and put the guns on the table. She walked behind the counter with the manager and waitress. Terra heard a scuffle and a loud bang. Some of the customers looked back at the counter curious. The girl returned and sat down and sighed a deep breath. She looked at Terra and gave a small smile.

"What did you do?" Terra said leaning forward.

"I made sure the grill was clear so they could flip our burgers. Duh."

"And those bangs?"

"Obviously I was making sure the milkshake machine worked. You can't have fries and burgers without milkshake. Do you eat them someway else?"

Terra shook her head. The girl dusted her shoulder off and looked at Terra and gave a small slouch. "Now, where were we in our conversation. Oh, yes, that's right! My name is Rose. And yours is?"

"Terra," Terra said extending her hand which Rose shook. Rose smiled at her and dug out a twenty dollar bill for the waitress as she returned.

"Oh, uh, your meal is, ah, free," the waitress said.

"Oh, but it would be rude not to tip," Rose said. She stuffed the waitress's rreast pocket with the money and shooed her away. Rose placed a napkin on her lap, put on hand on her lap to support herself, and began to eat with one hand. There wasn't much talk over the food, but about halfway through, Rose started a small talk.

"So, tell me, Terra. Where ya from?"

"Well, I, uh, well, it's kind of a long story."

"Tell me. I'm dying to hear a good one for ages. All my books have been read, awesome story video games don't drop until June and July, and I don't want to hear Batman origin stories for the six-hundredths time."

"Well, it's kind of boring." Terra said waving a fry before devouring it and washing it down with a vanilla shake.

"Every story is special. Just because you didn't come from outer space, unless you did, doesn't mean your story is boring. Everyone starts from somewhere."

"Well, it started when I was born. I was born practically a princess, but I was subjected to experiments. That's how I got my powers. I was sent to the United States, but then I just kind of messed up. I became a hit woman, but, I just didn't enjoy killing people. I kind of get emotional. Not because I kill people, but because being killed by the Earth and the rocks aren't the most prettiest deaths to gaze upon. So, I just, kind of wandered the Earth. I've always wanted to help someone do something meaningful. Whether it be good, bad, or ugly. I wanted to mark something for myself and something or someone to mark me for themselves."

"Like… intimately?"

"Not necessarily. Just someone to care for me. It could be a sister, brother, lover, mother, father, or even a child. A friend perhaps would satisfy my desires. That why, well, when I saw you, perhaps you couild fulfill one of those roles."

Rose sat forward. "Well, I'll tell you what. If you can get over killing people, I'll be you're best friend, mother, sister, guidance, and if you want, I'll be your lover."

"You're a lesbian?"

"No. But what's the difference between using a dildo by yourself and you ramming it into me?"

"Thanks, but I don't ride like that. If you'll be my friend, I suppose I can kill a few people. But please, not too many."

"Deal," Rose said. "I only need you to kill five."


	2. Scouting the Forensics

**Raven**

Just a second of tranquility would probably be an is deal setting for Raven. Bit when has Raven's life ever been perfect. She has been infatuated and slightly curious on how she could merely guess what was about to happen as soon as she started floating for meditation. Either it was an alarm sounding every twenty minutes into such quite rest or one of the Titans exactly ten minutes later. Look at this, Raven actually took note of the time so much she was currently counting to six hundred.

"Five ninety eight," she whispered. "Five ninety nine. Six hundred."

Raven waited in dead silence. No one had knocked. Raven was now on the edge of bewilderment as she closed her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. She straightened her back more and was about to speak words of meditation. She let the magic slowly turn in her stomach. The air was so smooth and calm. And it was a nice breath in and a nice breath out. A nice breath in and a nice breath out. A-

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Raven fell on her ass. Hard. She got up grumpy and snarled as she swung open the door. She saw Beast Boy about to swing his fist again and it would've connected with her chest if she hadn't summoned a body encasement around his impishly thin body and flung him into the wall. Hard. She made sure it hurt.

"Ouch, Raven," he said getting up as the encasement dispersed into smoke. He seemed like he would have a headache. A his made Raven smile on the inside. Beast Boy shook his head and continued rubbing it. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did you knock on my door?"

"Because I wanted to be polite and talk to you. I didn't know you'd flip out and beat me up."

"What do you want?"

"Well, mama. I was coming up with some new jokes and wanted to know if you'd want to hear some of them."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeease!"

"For the last time Beast Boy, no."

"Plee-"

Raven reattached the casing and forced him to hit the ceiling. Now that his presence was gone, Raven began to shut the door. That's when she saw Starfire around the corner. As the alien drew closer, it was evident she was going to talk. Raven closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and attempted to not get angry with her.

"Hi, Raven," Starfire said with a meek joy.

"No, I don't want to go to the mall, try on clothes, or hang out," Raven said in her monotypic voice.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to help Robin and I find someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do believe that is what Robin said. Someone was hurting some bad people and had been traveling with a girl with the powers to move the rocks."

"Moving rocks. What do you know."

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure."

Raven followed Starfire to Robin. Together, they went to the city. There were police on the scene, hut she bypassed them easily. She started to look around. She wished they had brought Cyborg, but today was his power charging day. Something about updating his software and equipping better weapon components with cybernetic material imported straight from Cambodia and manufactured in Gotham.

Raven let her magic senses kick in as she began to piece certain clues together. They were shown video footage of a girl with weapons in the restaurant and another, much dirtier girl sitting at a table. Hours earlier, three people had come to the counter and posed as inspection workers. They had waited in the backroom when they revealed they had guns and were holding two of the workers hostage.

The girl with weapons laid her weapons down, proceeded to the backroom, and beat the living shit out of the men with smooth motion. A man tried to aim, but she kicked him in the head and then punched another in the throat. The one she hit in the throat, she grabbed and slammed his head on the hot grill. The third tried to swipe at her with a knife and she grabbed him and rammed his head into the milkshake machine.

"She seems ruthless," Robin commented. "She looks familiar."

"No she doesn't," Raven said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's using the same tactics and movement as Slade. She looks like him too. She even has the eye patch to match him. Almost like she has an obsession with him. Perhaps she is posing as a copycat."

"Why would she though? Slade is still at large and he would have ended her the first day she tried to impersonate him."

"What if she has some type of connection with him?"

"That seems highly unlikely. Why would he pick someone random off the streets? And if he would, why until now? She didn't exercise any power, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any."

"I have a feeling something's afoot."

They kept watching the footage and turned up the audio. The girl returned to her seat. Raven listened intently and caught on to some names. Rose and Terra. Raven jotted that down in her memory as she requested a phone. She looked up the two names for any famous references.

The closet thing she got was a cosplayer dressed in bright red attire. As for Terra, it appeared it was a lot of paintings and pictures of Roman mythology. Raven returned the phone and planned on doing a thorough investigation back at the Tower. She looked at the bodies and examined them with precision. Maybe there was a mark left behind. A sign of Slade. She pursued to no avail. She turned back and saw Starfire in the doorway interacting with one of the locals. Maybe listening would do more than seeing.

Raven approached a man in a pair of jeans, a greasy tank top that didn't cover his potbelly, and a trucker hat. She stood before him as he was fidgeting with a oiler rag. He had bits of greasy hair sticking out of his hat and he had a nice burly mustache that signified him as not only a truck driver, but also a firm dad. At least, that's what a stereotype told her.

"Did you hear anything about the incident last night?" She asked.

"Yes'um. I heard that two little girls about yuh age were eatin' and they ended up hurtin' sum' folk. I was eatin' when it all happened. They was behind me in fact. I heard they was going back to sum place. The little girl was trying' to help the other little dirtier one. I heard her little story of how she was experimented on and such."

"Experiments?"

"Yes'um. She said she was sum sort of a princess and then the rougher on with the guns and swords was askin' if she wanted suggestin"' they could work together. Something' 'bout sex or friendship. That's all I heard from them little girls. I saw them pull in on a motacycle and I left before they did. Went to spend the night in the motel up the street and then the police are at ma door askin' if I was present yestaday."

"Thank you," Raven said.

"Doin' ma job, ma'am."

Raven nodded and returned to Robin to speak of such facts when her signal on her cloak flashed. Robin called it in to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Titans, trouble!"

Raven began to take off to the sound of gunfire around the block. There stood Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Robin landed next to her from the assist of Starfire's mobility. Beast Boy dropped Cyborg next to her and morphed hack into his normal form. Jinx smiled as Mammoth flexed. Gizmo was in his spider form.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said.

Raven rushed forth with energy in her palms when a long shadow fell over her. Raven looked up to see a figure she had seen before leap off the building with two swords aimed for her cheeks.

Raven changed direction mid-flight and rushed towards the figure with stronger orbs of darkness. They were bound to meet and someone was going to be in a circle concrete cracks when they hit the ground. Raven would make sure of it.


	3. Terra's First Job

**Terra**

As Rose leapt from the rooftop on the girl in black, she extended her hands raise chunks of the Earth out of the concrete and ball it up. She let her eyes grow brighter and the rock became easier to use. She threw it at a robotic looking guy. He dodged at the last second and a flash came from his arm.

The flash came closer and she realized it was a laser beam of some sort. She jumped off the building as the ledge exploded and landed on a rock she summoned to catch herself with. She zoomed towards the guy in green pants with a red vest. With a R stigma over his breast, she shot a very fast pellet at the speed of a bullet to pierce the opening in the letter. He spun his staff ever so quickly and deflected it. It hit a glass pane and ricochetted into another pane before shattering the glass.

Terra jumped in a back flip as a green ball rocketed towards her from some girl in a skimpy outfit. She landed on the ground with outstretched legs and one hand to the ground to support herself. She was looking at the ground panting, but no one would be able to tell as her hair covered her face.

 _Wow,_ she thought. _I think I just survived._

Terra looked up with her face moving out of her face and her eyes glowed yellow. She let multiple boulders erupt from this pedestrian forsaken road. She let them fly at the skimpy girl. She evaporated most of them, but one exploded into a blast of smaller rocks and they shredded the girl. As she laid bleeding out(alive), the green boy ran over to her with the guy in green pants. The robotic man charged at her while firing.

Without a second thought, a giant _WHOOSH!_ came from Terra leaving the ground and the ground cracked open and nearly swallowed the man. The robot rolled out of the way and muttered something about never having a day off to charge properly. Terra didn't care as she threw a rock at him.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rose swinging swords at the demon girl. She ducked a swipe of a large black hand, somersault over a black tendril, and sliced another in half before kicking the demon in the side of the head. The demon flew back as a trio of circus looking people were trying to escape. Rose met eyes with Rose. She understood the people she was currently fighting would have to wait. These circus looking people needed to be dealt with first.

Terra let the concrete tear up into a wave and let it coming crashing over the current threat. No doubt they would survive, but she needed to get away as she zoomed after the circus looking people. She turned the corner quickly on her rock as the biggest of the bunch tried to throw a telephone pole at her. Terra ducked and she let two buildings made of bricks rise up and move over the big man and collapse on top of him.

She didn't want to kill him and she hoped he was alive, but she needed to move quickly. Terra raced after the other two. The one on spider legs attached to his back, climbed a building and lunged at Terra. Terra let a rock smash into his chest. She tried to soften the blow, but it was too much for him. His spine tore out of his back and he was dead without a doubt as he fell towards the street levels.

Guilt began to consume her until she saw the girl with pink hair running into a street ally. She moved on quickly, trying to escape the reality of what she had just done. She had lost the girl as she turned her head left and right until she noticed a movement from behind a corner. She zoomed after it and when she turned the corner, she saw that Jinx had run into a dead end. As the girl turned around, she saw Terra and she backed up until her back hit the wall.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Terra said lowering herself to Jinx's level. "Maybe you can just leave the city after you give me the vial."

"No going to happen," Jinx said with a slight hint of irritation.

"Don't make me." Terra said with a hint of threat.

"You wouldn't," Jinx smiled. She knew her powers would be useless against Terra. Her only hope was that perhaps a one percent chance would work that Terra was interested in girls. She began to strip naked in hopes of arousing Terra, but to no avail. Terra was heterosexual and with that being abundantly clear, Jinx was out of tricks.

Terra was confused though. Jinx wasn't holding the vial. She swore she had seen Jinx take the vial before Rose shut the camera feed off. Terra tried to look for any invisible lines that might be holding it to her back. Nothing. Why didn't she have the vial? Did she throw it in a trash can. It had bits of graphite in the material, so Terra should be able to find it. She closed her eyes and tried to locate it. And she did, but not in a place she thought.

Because it was inside.

"How did you?" Terra began to ask. "How did you get it inside your-" And that's when it dawned on Terra. Jinx was doing an old tactic that prisoners used when sneaking in things in the prison.

"It looks like you know how to get it," Jinx said with a twisted smile. She turned around and bended over. "Why don't you try to get it out for me?"

Terra was infuriated that everyone kept questioning her sexuality. She was straight and that was straightforward. Terra let her eyes glow yellow as she clenched her fist. She felt a mental hand grip around the vial. Since glass is made of sand and sand is rock, she could theoretically move glass.

Jinx stood up with her hands on her hips laughing. "I guess the little lesbian doesn't want to play Two Girls and One Cup."

Terra roared and pushed the glass upwards through Jinx's body. Severing any organs in the way of the vial bursting out of the front of Jinx's neck. Jinx went wide eye as she gripped her throat and gagged. She was making the noise of a choking animal. Choking indeed she was. A long strand of blood ran from in between her fingers to the ground as she fell on her back. She was gasping for air.

Not wanting to hear such misery, Terra lifted a rock and smashed Jinx's head with it many times over until the skull was broken and the brain ran free. Sliding against the concrete over a river of blood and the lily pads of flesh. It stopped when it hit the bank of teeth and jaw. Terra back away after she picked up the vial. She summoned a rock and hurried away.

She just wanted to go back to Rose's apartment and lie down. Maybe she would wake up and this would all jus be a dream. But she knew this was the cold truth and nothing but the truth. And with the truth unable to be denied, she forced herself to flee to the edge of the city to throw off any hidden pursuers.

She stopped about twelve blocks away and proceeded to the train system on foot. She didn't want to be trapped, but at least she could manually collapse the tunnel at a moment's notice.

She went to the restroom, stole a woman's wallet, and kept twenty dollars. She returned the wallet without the woman noticing that was missing as she was preoccupied with her makeup. She left the restroom and purchased a train ticket

As she got off and changed trains twice, she relaxed in her chair until she reached the North of Jump City sector. From there, she cut through claustrophobic alleyways and went to the apartment space.

"Rose," she called out. "Rose! Are you here?"

Terra heard shuffling in the kitchen. She put her back against the wall and picked up a glass vase full of pebbles. A figure lurked out with shining blades. It was Rose, but she hadn't been seen.

"Rose!"

Frightened, Terra ducked a sword swing aimed for her forehead. Rose saw her and gave a sigh of relief. She looked pretty banged up. Her eye patch was slightly frayed and her hair smoldering. Her pants were in ruffles. She was wearing no shirt, but her bra was cut of at the left strap. Still, she looked pretty badass.

Rose sheathed her weapon. She extended her hand and pulled Terra up from her ass. Rose brushed off Terra's shoulder and gave a small smile. Rose gave a little tug on her friend's chin and asked with a smirk,

"What took you so long?"


	4. The Bird That Danced With A Flower

**Raven**

She had her bruises, sore muscles, and snot had even been knocked from her face. Exhausted, she recounted what had happened. She remembered looking up at the screaming girl

* * *

Raven felt a sharp pain come from her right shoulder blade. The girl with the eye patch had pierced her with her first sword, but her second never reached the flesh as the hand holding it was forced to a stop instantly. The wrist had been caught in Raven's hand. Raven threw the girl into the ground, but she had tucked her legs in and rolled up unharmed.

Raven took a good measurable examination of the girl. She had to be Rose. Which meant Terra had to be close. Before Raven could scan for the other girl, a bullet cut her right ear. Raven clutched the ear. She looked down at the girl. Maybe the one eyed girl blinked, but with that aggressive smirk, Raven could swear she winked. Letting her know that the bullet missed on purpose.

With her complete focus and attention, Raven shot two orbs as warnings. Rose walked forward slowly; stalking the warning shots like they were meat to a lioness. Raven growled in the girl's defiance to be afraid and she blew down to her like a gust of wind ruffling the feathers of a bird.

"Who are you?" Raven said letting go of her ear and let the blood drip freely.

"I think you already know. You did look at the security cameras, right?"

"Rose. Where's your friend?"

"Chasing after," the H.I.V.E." Rose said pointing at the girl surfing away on a rock. "But you best focus on me."

"What do you even want?"

"It's nothing personal. Well, it interferes with my personal life, but it's more of an assignment."

"Who sent you? Slade?"

"Let's just say it doesn't matter who or what my employers are. Right now, you are about to die."

"Can I at least know who hired you to kill me. A little name won't hurt if I was dead."

Rose gave a wicked grin. She holstered her guns and dug a locket from her pocket and threw it to Raven. Raven caught it and opened the little metal frame. There was a picture of man with a greying beard with a son and a much younger version of Rose. She had beautiful eyes. In the arm of the man and with her hands on the man's chest was a happy woman with a bright smile and sunglasses. She looked like much more older Rose. They looked like a happy family.

In the second frame was a picture of Slade's mask.

"Hey, why do you-" Raven was looking up as she saw Rose at her with both katanas drawn. She dodged the first swipe via ducking and took a knee to the gut. Snot flew from her nose and Raven felt a rib crack. With the wind knocked out of her, she was bended over as she dropped the locket. Raven felt the two blades enter into her back in a downwards stab, twist, and force out her stomach in the position of an X.

Raven opened her mouth as her stomach burned with the shear pain. Along strand of saliva mixed with blood dripped from her mouth. A big glob of the red juice let out from her throat. Coughing out, she straightened her back in pure determination while lapsing her arms around Rose's waist. She suplexed her to the ground and felt the blades sink to the hilt and impregnate her with a pain baby.

"Aaaaah!" Raven screamed out as she lifted herself off the twisted blades. Beast Boy was by her side in a second and she fell into his arms as Rose grabbed the locket, sheathed her swords, pulled out two Nines and opened fire at them. Raven used some strength to throw up a shield. Starfire threw starbursts at Rose.

Robin began to attempt to duel with Rose, but she had already fled after throwing a smoke grenade down and a flashbang at him. Raven was dragged back as she felt more blood come up. She felt the repulsive burn in the back of her throat. And with that, she puked. As the vomit flowed out of her mouth, so did the red dye.

"Raven, stay awake," Cyborg said patting her face as he began to operate surgery on her in the middle of the street. Robin returned sliding on his knees and he scraped them, but he didn't seem to care. He began to nurse her and pull out a variety of quick medical aid, but then Raven realized she must of blacked out. He had a full first aid kit which he probably obtained from a nearby building.

With a blink of darkness, suddenly the paramedics were there. She must of blacked out hard. And then she awoke a third time back in the Titan Tower. Weary, Raven didn't even attempt to move as she could feel a ball of tension wielding a sword of intense pain waiting to pounce on her if the slightest movement was made. She blacked out once more and she was still in her bed, but now, there was a folded piece of paper on her chest.

"What the-" Raven touched her head as a slight pulse went through her head. A beginning of a headache perhaps. She blinked hard and touched the crinkled paper. She unfolded it and gazed upon nearly incomprehensible writing until she realized that it was in cursive. She let her eyes decipher the letters morphing into words.

 _Dear Raven, I hope you're in so much pain, but, I do want to wish you a speedy healing so I can bleed you out again. Anyway, when you awaken to find this, I will most likely be chilling out in on a couch watching something such as Maury or some shit like that. The point is, I may have been a little vague of who I was conforming to with my ethics and employers. Let's justr say this isn't the first time I've killed people like you. Heroes. Now, I do want to make this very clear, I am not in collaboration with Slade or Deathstroke as Gotham calls him. Should we cross paths, we will undoubtedly give each other greetings, however, I would like to mind to you that-_

There were two papers in one fold, so Raven had to let the first fall to continue reading.

 _We are here for separate reasons. For instance, he is here for the money. I, however, am here to do something much larger. Of course, I won't tell you what, but, you and Starfire are going to play a very, very, large part in it. Sweet dreams and if I need to get in touch with you, I'll arrange something like a massacre or school shooting. Cool? Cool! Sincerely, Rose._

Next to her name, was a picture of a rose. Hand drawn, but yet effort was clearly put into it. Raven gave a small sigh and tried to move. When she couldn't without a flaring pain, she stayed down and called out for Robin. He came and she gave him the papers. He cocked his head.

"How did you get those?" Robin asked.

"You didn't give them to me?" Raven asked with a slight hint of justified surprise mixed with the spice of confusion.

"No."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. But none the Titans have been in your room before me. You've been in some self healing process and pushed everyone away, literally when we try to use medicine or surgery."

And Raven then drew her conclusion that Rose had broken into the Tower. While she was shocked such defenses were overcome for a mere message, she had a twinge of satisfaction and smug admiration that her opponent could accomplish such a feat. Raven smiled on the inside.

* * *

 **Terra**

Maybe Rose did or didn't notice her binoculars missing for a few hours. Terra enjoyed using them to spy on Raven as she was in a painful slumber. She wasn't lesbian, but, that didn't stop Terra from thinking Raven was beautiful when she slept. She thought she was slightly a bit cute in her sleep.

Terra did enjoy sneaking into the Tower though. Rose had asked for the note to be delivered and Terra did so with a slice of pleasure with her mission. Nothing but a small shot of adrenaline when she had to break in and had several close encounters with other Titans walking about their normal businesses of life. The joy she had when she could plant that letter onto Raven's breast. Her left one to be poetic. So she would hold it close to her heart.

Terra also hoped Raven would hold her close to her heart.


	5. Confrontations

**Terra**

She reentered the apartment and she began to strip as she entered. She dropped the leather jacket Rose issued to her as a gift. Then she undid the suspenders as she walked on through the hallways and took off her tank top. She unclasped her brea as she walked in to the bathroom and threw the dirty clothes in a hamper. She kneeled down and untied her boots. She turned on the water for a bath as she took off her pants. As she took off her socks, the tub was half filled. She removed her panties and shut the door before turning the water off and slipping into the warmth.

Terra let her eyes close as she began to relax. The water was hot and it burned her pores, but she forced her back to hit the tub. Closing her eyes, she let the water soak into her flesh before she decided to deposit a bath bombing inside the water and the fragrance grew more strong. She took a handful of the rose sugar srcub and sat up so her breasts erupted from the hot water and she brushed her collarbone. She let her hand graft over her shoulders, her neck, and her pits. As she moved to go on her arms, Rose opened the door.

Startled and embarrassed to show her nudity, she slipped back to her original water levels. Rose noticed this and she commented on it as she began to brush her teeth.

"Oh please, I knew what you looked like before you decided to take a bath. Plus, there nothing compared to these," Rose said jabbing one of her thumbs at her breasts.

Terra scoffed. "You wish."

Rose spit and placed her toothbrush on the side of her jaw as if she was chewing on it. She undid her buttoned pajama shirt and exposed her breasts to compare. Terra saw they were more perky and more supple, so Terra felt hot in the face. But she knew she had to show something. She stood up and showed hers off. Rose gave a small smile as she spit and rinsed the brush. She advanced to Terra and took Terra's hands, placing them on her breasts.

"I think I've already won," Rose said slipping her own hands down Terra's hips. "What do you think my prize should be?"

Realizing the small little game had turned for a more sexual turn, Terra retracted her hands from Rose and lightly touched Rose's hands. She removed them slowly.

"Don't worry, it's alright," Rose said pushing past Terra's hands and brushing her thumb over Terra's pelvis bone. Rose stepped into the tub and let her shins get wet.

Noticing such a thing made Rose say, "Oops." She stepped out of the tub and took off her pants and stepped back in the tub. Terra wasn't feeling the most comfortable with this. She was tempted to call it sexual assault, but if she didn't speak up now, it was going to be her fault.

"No," Terra said. "No, stop!"

Rose froze and she put space between herself and Terra. She looked at Terra like a cat. Planning every move with her one intelligent eye. As if she could read Terra's mind. Terra was half praying that she couldn't read minds. Otherwise, Rose would comment on the string of thoughts accusing Rose of taking advantage of her. Rose seemed to have read those such accusations from her eyes.

"I'm not a lesbian if that's what you're thinking."

"So why are you trying to fuck me?"

"Because I'm asexual."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"I just like to express dominance over anyone. You're just so strong spirited that I want to, well, rape you. Just for the sake of dominance. But if you're not on board with that-"

"No. Look, I see you're into that BDSM stuff, but I have moral codes I want to follow. I'm not into girls."

"By why? A cock and a dildo aren't that different."

"Look, Rose. I'm just not into a girl doing me. There's just something about a man that's not with a woman. If you want a solid reason, I just like being ejaculated in. It's a thrill not knowing whether or not I'll get pregnant. It's a weak reason, but Rose, I'm just not into girls. Please, understand."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Rose stepped out of the tub and was about to leave when she lingered on the doorway. She turned around to face Terra. Terra felt a slight pull of annoyance and a sprinkle of anger glide through her soapy body as she anticipated Rose to ask for something sexual or demand her to do something.

"Did you deliver the letter?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Terra said calming down as the question wasn't expected. Rose nodded and left closing the door quietly. Terra almost wished she had slammed the fucking piece of wood. It would make her feel much better. A reason for her to get angry. However, Terra couldn't help but wonder what game Rose was playing. She seemed so… calculated.

Terra kneeled down as she felt the water turn lukewarm. She scrubbed her shins and her knees before pulling the plug in the floor to drain out the white bubbly water.

She felt like she didn't want to be seen as she opened the door and stepped into the hall with a towel wrapped around herself. She went to the bedroom to get clothes Rose had bought for her the previous night. Pulling her clothes on, she noticed there was no TV on. No noise in the house. She stood completely still for a good long minute.

She couldn't hear a single thing in the house. She looked everywhere. In the living room, in the closet, under the bed, the bedroom hidden floorboards holding the weapon cache, the cabinets, and just when she could find anything leading to her friend's disappearance, she saw there was a note pinned to the fridge. She took down and read the writing that was in cursive. There was Rose's insignia on the bottom of the letter.

 _Dear Terra,_ _By the time you exit the drawer, I will be gone. I have important matters to handle and someone I have to meet in order to get some valuable information. There is a nice forty next to a forty-four in a twenty, a ten, and two fives in the top cabinet next to the Bat Flakes. Go buy yourself some pizza or some shit like that. I'll be back around three or four in the morning. Bye, hugs, kisses, swords, bang bang, some shit like that. -Rose._

Terra rolled her eyes as she prepared to order instead of possibly causing havoc when she realized that no one cared who she was. She took the money and the gun and went down to the pizza parlour. She took a seat and the waitress attended her and she ordered. As the TV played a game of baseball, Terra heard the door open and a group of people enter. She wouldn't have thought much of it, but then she saw in a slight reflection of the TV screen that it was the Teen Titans.

Terra did her best to keep her head down as the food came back, but it didn't help much that they took a seat in the booth right in front of her. She hoped they wouldn't notice her and if they did, not bother her. She took out her phone as she saw the skimpy girl known as Starfire talk to Beast Boy. Cyborg seemed to be configuring his cybernetic settings on his arm while Robin was making sure a lone wolf Raven was alright, despite saying she was.

Raven was wearing a bandage over her stomach, but that's all Terra could see through the folds of the cloaks. Terra took out her phone and started to flip through images as she sipped on the soda through her straw. She flipped through the photo of Gotham at sunset, Metropolis at dawn, and Jump City at night. The skyline was beautiful as the lights danced amongst the air. She began to write herself a miniature note to remind herself Rose wasn't back until three, but plan for two. As she finished her drink, she smiled as she came across a picture of a girl she once met in Gotham. She was the only one who watched out for her when she was little. Too bad she was stabbed to death in prison after stealing for Terra to survive in the midst for starvation.

She set the drink down and reached out for a slice of pizza without looking up from her phone. She came to no avail. She looked up and saw her pizza was on the floor. On her left was a glaring Robin. Cyborg was looking at her over his shoulder. Starfire was observing the girl and Beast Boy didn't know what was happening. Terra and Raven locked eyes. It was a brief moment of silence before Terra said,

"This is a place full of civilians. Do you want to take this outside?"

"You're under arrest," Robin said.

"Are you prepared to die?" Terra asked unmoving her eyes from Raven.

"Get up."

Terra quickly drew her forty-four while erupting the Earth underneath the establishment. She shot at Robin as he dodged and caused a wave of concrete to overtake the Titans as she made her escape. She ran out across the street and into an alley with her gun down like a cop in a breaching stance.

She turned and fired at Cyborg who was approaching rapidly. She slammed her foot down on the concrete and made the Earth melt to swallow him up to the hips and she ran. Ducking into another alley, she turned and saw no pursuers.

Taking a deep breath, she holstered the gun in her pants with her finger still on the trigger. As soon she turned around, she saw Raven standing nose to nose. Attempting to shoot while in a draw made a hole in her leg and her stumbling backwards from a surprised Raven. Raven tried to reach out for her, but Terra forced the Earth to open and swallow her before she hit the ground. Her body moved at the speed of sound through the apartment road and she popped out behind the complex with little sound. She stumbled upstairs with dirt in her wound and collapsed on the couch.

She was sweaty and she was faint as she persevered through the night. When the door open, Rose first saw Terra all sweaty. About to comment something inappropriate, she then rested eyes on the bleeding leg. Rose rushed to her and picked her up. Before Rose couild touch her, Terra did something unexpected.


	6. Interrogation on Hero

**Raven**

She saw the girl shoot herself. Terra. She tried to reach out, but she was just suddenly gone. Disappeared under he would surface of the rocks and in less than a blink of an eye, Raven couldn't sense her presence anywhere. She extended her search range, but then the fires and screams called back to her attention.

Zooming back through the alley, she came across Cyborg. He was still trying to drill his way out of the elemental encasement. He looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

"A little help?" Raven asked.

"It wouldn't hurt," Cyborg replied.

"The cringe is real," Raven noted duly.

"Stop being an asshole."

Raven let black magic wrap around her friend and uproot him from the ground. Cyborg thanked her and they both ran back to the pizzeria to save as many as possible. Raven lifted the concrete as Cyborg began picking up things manually. Robin and Beast Boy were picking up people while Starfire was digging into pure rock and steel to steel people.

Raven felt her her arms slowly grow heavy as she used her energy to hold up material. Soon, after twenty or so minutes, her arms were burning with the fires of hell as her muscles were starting to spasm. She hoped that the Titans would finish quickly.

"Raven!" Robin called out. "You can drop it now."

Raven slowly lowered it to the ground and let herself shut off her magic supply. This, in turn, made her arms twitch uncontrollably. She put her arms beneath the folds of her cloak so no one would notice the short episodes of spasms. Advancing to the group, she was first questioned by Robin.

"Where did she go?"

"She shot herself in the leg and disappeared in the Earth. I couldn't sense her," Raven responded.

Robin sighed in frustration and his knuckles. "It's okay. We'll get her next time."

Raven nodded as she went to check on Cyborg. He had a few compressed circuits and he would need a lift to the Tower to get some minor repairs. Raven volunteered so she could gtet out of the wake of destruction that was caused. She dropped him off before deciding she would go looking for Terra in a quick search of the city. As she started coming back to the city, she saw a figure leaping over rooftops. She let her curiosity lead her straight to the location of the movement.

Landing on the same rooftop, the figure turned and revealed herself to be Rose. She drew both swords and Raven held up her hands to show no harm. Rose furrowed her brow as she only pointed the sword points at the ground. She was still holding onto them tightly.

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

"Just a few answers."

"I don't have time for this," Rose sheathed her katannas. She drew a pistol and Raven threw up a shield as the bullet hit the magic barrier and exploded into a large screen of smoke. Content on not letting her get away, Raven threw a black orb blindly into the smoke. Dropping the magic barrier, Raven was knocked down by a shoulder from the girl.

Raven tried to kick at Rose, but Rose lifted Raven up and head-butted her hard in the nose. Raven's nose wasn't broken, but there was a fair amount of blood coming out. Stumbling back in a stagger, Rose uppercut Raven's chin. She fell on her back as Rose grabbed her wrists. There was a chimney and Rose propped the sorceress's back against it with her wrists above her. Taking a serrated knife, she put Raven's wrists in a X and stabbed through them to pin her to the chimney. Rose put one foot inside Tue chimney and bent the blade which firmly kept the burning hot blade clinched in Raven's flesh and pinned her to the wall.

Sweating with her arm spasms made the pain worse. Rose crouched next to her. She drew another knife and cut Raven's cloak off and her belt. Raven was trying to move again, but Rose hit he in the chest and Raven struggled to breathe. Rose let the second knife press it's flat against Raven's cheek. She felt the coldness spread through her head.

"Raven. Raven. Raven," Rose called as if she was coaxing a kitten to come from hiding. "How do you feel about humiliation?"

Raven was dazed and couldn't answer. Quietly, she moaned. Rose nodded. She took the second blade and cut Raven's leotard off. Laying out exposed, Raven shivered. Rose gave a small laugh and let her blade run down Raven's belly. The point made a mall white scar as if it was self scratching. Like a fingernail running calmly and a shiver good pain over the flesh of a small boy who wanted a back scratch. Slightly ticklish, but yet it was menacing now rather than loving.

The point stopped over Raven's sex. Rose gave a girlishly innocent smile as she traveled down Raven's thigh and to her knee. Raven felt extra tense as Rose took her blade to the soles of her feet. Rose began to rub the girl's feet before suddenly slicing them open.

Raven bit her lips and seethed spit out from her mouth as she repressed a cry out. This action however did not stop the tears from quickly welling up and running down her cheek. This in turn warmed the cold cheek applied by the knife. Raven let Rose give her a little slap to keep her from passing out and then Rose put her knee on Raven's sex. The force applied made her squeak in pain as Rose smiled as she might've been thinking of making Raven a grotesque voodoo doll.

"So, ask away, now that you have my attention." Rose said.

Raven gasped as she was now registering the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut to censor out the pain, but the hurt bled through mentally and physically. Suddenly, she opened her eyes deviod of all pain. Shenwas clear in the head. Her magic adrenaline must have kicked in. She may have been unable to move, but she was capable of talking as if she was not in the situation she was in.

"Who are you working for?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Rose stopped her. "I think we can exchange. For every question you ask, I get to do something to you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Inflicting pain is my specialty. Skill shouldn't be wasted."

"Then I should make my questions useful."

"Put your nose in a book much?"

"Who are you working for?"

"A woman who you haven't seen in awhile."

"Wha-" Raven was cut off when a finger was pressed to her lips. Rose let her one eye twinkle as she sat next to Raven and removed her finger from her lips, but not from her flesh. She let the finger go down to Raven's breast. Then down to her thigh where she opened them slightly.

Raven watched in suspension as Rose retracted her hand from Raven's body and drew a knife that wrapped around one finger. She pressed the point into her upper thigh and sliced through it all. Rose smiled as Raven revealed she had no discomfort. _I'llhave to try harder next time,_ Rose innocently laughed a small giggle.

"So, what's the deal with Terra?"

"She needs a hand and I saved her in exchange for her help," Rose said stabbing Raven in the side this time. Still no pain.

"And why did you toss me that locket?"

"To give you a hint." Another stab.

"Slade's your father?"

"Indeed," Rose stabbed again.

"You're planning on killing us all? The Titans?"

"Very much so." Another stab.

"What's your father's hand in all of this?"

"Nothing," Another stab. "If he joins, he joins. I'm actually going to talk to him right after this."

"And why are you holding onto Terra so much?"

"I already told you. But I'll assume, pressure, what's the difference? I'll assume you want better information. I want her because she has potential. Wherever she wish to lie."

"As a lover or sidekick?"

Rose stabbed her twice. "Again, wherever she wish to lie. Now, I have to go before your friends get here," Rose said as Raven saw the silhouette of Starfire and a pterodactyl version of Beast Boy approaching. Rose got up and went to the edge of the building. Raven called out to her.

"Wait!"

Rose turned.

"How do I find you?"

"Go down to Sixth street and cut your palm. Let your blood cover a white rose and call out my name. I will be there." Rose threw a knife at her and nicked her cheek. Attached to the knife was a white rose. Raven looked back at where Rose was standing and she was gone.


	7. Ecstasy of Ecstasy

**Terra**

She grabbed Rose and hugged her close. She was smothering the girl as she clinged onto her.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked through the tight embrace that pressed her teeth to Terra's sternum. She managed to unlock herself from the hard grip of the earth manipulating girl. She began to assess the wound.

"They attacked me," Terra responded with a tickle of pain sprinkle at the tips of Rose's fingers. "I was just eating and they tried to out me down, so I tried to run and shoot, but the gun snagged on my waistband and I shot myself."

"Hang on, I'll get something to clean you up." Rose left her and Terra felt a slight pinch of terror grip her as her only means of safety disappeared. Feeling vulnerable, she was tempted to scream.

"Rose," she called.

"One second!" Rose responded. She came back in two with an entire first aid kit. On further inspection and the opening of the box, Terra saw there was a vast array of surgical tools.

"I need to move you to the floor," Rose said. Terra nodded as Rose picked her up slowly. Terra bit her lower lip hard as the talons of pain gripped her hard.

"You good?" Rose asked with a small smile. She pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly cut the fabric away. Rose cut her free of all lower garments and pushed her shirt up.

"No," Terra tensed up.

"It could be worse," Rose said sheepishly.

"Is it normal for you to make cracks at a wounded person?"

"Very much so. Now, bite on this."

"Wha-" Rose stuffed a large peppermint stick in Terra's mouth. Terra felt her taste buds water with the sweetener. As she let her tongue sensors take over her concentration, she felt a cold liquid spread over her wound. She felt a sudden suffering web in and out of her flesh.

"Is this supposed to distract me?" Terra asked.

"No," Rose responded carefully detailing her work. "You're holding on to it for me."

"Really?" Terra asked feeling Rose could mask sarcasm tightly.

"Really," Rose took the peppermint from Terra and sucked on it before putting it back in Terra's mouth. "I've been trying to suck this down for months and I could never do it. So I suck on it after cleaning and freezing it for each time I get hurt."

Terra felt the foreign spit mix with hers. She shook her head as she saw Rose tear the seal off a thin plastic packet with her teeth. She dumped two pills into her hand and took the peppermint from Terra.

"Take these," Rose commanded. Terra opened her mouth while Rose slipped them into her mouth. She swallowed.

"Was I supposed to take water with this?" Terra asked.

"I never do. I think it ruins it."

"What is it?"

"Ecstasy."

"What?!"

"What?"

"Why the fuck would you give me ecstasy?"

"To distract the mind, duh," Rose said. "Don't worry, I have the antidote for it when I'm done."

"What is it?"

"Oh hell no! You ain't getting shit. You're going to fall asleep while it's in effect. This will help distract you."

Terra could already feel the effects drip into her bloodstream and the colors of her surroundings began to blur, brightly tint, and lighten up and she began to give a small giggle. Rose gave her a small ball. It felt really good. Terra began to play with it. Letting her fingers roll over the rubber and the squishy flexibility made her try to trap it inside tight. She felt the smoothness and her hands lulled the ball into a prison of flesh. Then as soon as she felt a small dose of dopamine pass her brain cells, she felt the urge to feel the ball again. Rolling it around, she once again to felt the pressure to trap it once more.

Rose grinned and Terra did too. She tried to put the ball in her own mouth while Rose tugged at her leg. Terra felt that Rose was just wanting a turn with the ball, but Terra felt greed to keep the ball to herself and laugh hysterically. She molested the ball into a the smallest amount of mass possible. When the ball expanded, Terra tried again. She stuffed it into her mouth and it expanded making her jaw open up. Terra laughed into the rubber muffler.

She took it out of her mouth and rubbed her jaw. Her bony creases felt so smooth and she wanted to touch them. Her fingers skimmed past her teeth which she traced with her index finger. Unable to control herself, she let her hands dig into her own mouth with no traces of the ball anywhere. She wanted to explore her mouth to it's very corners as if there was any missing teeth. She felt something slimy. She tugged on it and realized it was her tongue as she felt her mouth tingle. Terra ran her nails over her tongue and giggled.

Cracking her neck, she ran her hands over that skin. Terra made her desire to touch her belly come true. She felt a orifice in the flat muscle. She swirled her fingers over and in the hole. She heard a small chuckle come from Rose and Terra looked up at her. Rose was putting her equipment away.

Terra reached out and combed her nails through the hair of the girl. Rose froze and picked up Terra. Terra let her fingers run down Rose's back and she enjoyed the opposite skin and the tense muscle built over the years. Rose set Terra on her bed and went to the dresser. Rose pulled out two long lengths of rope.

Running her hands over her hips, Terra let her hands run past her vagina and to her thighs. She felt a prick and started to pick at it. Rose stopped her with a soft hand and tied one of her hands to the bedpost. Terra was confused as Rose began to tie her hand to another post.

"Sorry," the assassin said. "I just can't have you picking at the stitches. Don't worry, I'll untie you at o nch or until you scream for me."

Terra nodded girlishly as she was already occupied with rubbing up and down on the ropes until she fell into a blissful sleep. She fell into the lustful arms of slumber. The ecstasy led to the ecstasy of dreams. They aren't that different.


	8. Confessions of A Teenage Alien

**Raven** "Want to explain?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven said sullenly.

"Raven," Robin crossed his arms. "It's not everyday we find you tied up naked and covered with cuts. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Raven-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Raven became hostile. She could feel the heat rising to her face rapidly. Her patience was like a handful of sand. Slipping through her fingers at a moment's notice.

Robin grimaced. He shook his head and turned around to walk away when Starfire came in. She held a big green photo album guarded on her chest by both forearms. She looked so innocent.

"Um, Robin," she said. "Cyborg said this came for you in the mail. There was no package or address. He told me to give it to you."

"Thanks, Star," Robin gave his appreciation and took the book from her gently and exited while opening the album to examine it's contents. Raven glanced at Starfire before going back to writing her papers for future reference spells.

After a long minute, Raven noticed Starfire's presence was still present. She looked up and was startled by the fact that while she was absorbed by her work and oblivious to her surroundings that Starfire was right up next to her. Starfire was reading the papers upsidedown.

"I don't know what language you write, but it looks beautiful," she said.

"It's English Starfire."

"So why is it written weirdly?"

"You're reading it upsidedown."

"Oh," Starfire said floating behind Raven to read it correctly. Starfire began to read the incident report of what happened on the roof. Raven felt a little pinch of embarrassment. Granted, she didn't know what happened on the insides of her peers. Well, yes she did being an empath. But they weren't making jokes, humiliating her, or have a single speck of arousal.

But what were they feeling now?

Before Raven could reach into Starfire's mind, the alien said, "I think we need to talk."

"Star-"

"Raven, I need to confess something to you."

Raven felt a cold breeze hit her nose and spread like poison across her cheeks. It felt like she woke up outside with a blanket of snow over her face. The coldness might as well been impregnating every pore on her face.

"Raven, I feel that last night was disturbing," Starfire said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to think about the things she could've done and I don't want the feeling of guilt from the desire to murder this… Rose. The emotion is just to much. Just tell me, did she force herself on you."

"No," Raven said dully. Starfire nodded and Raven could tell Starfire wasn't thoroughly convinced. Raven stood up and touched Starfire's shoulder. "I'm okay," she resounded her words more firm. "She cut me, but she didn't do anything to me. She is a killer, but she isn't a perverse soul."

"It's just this… Terra," Starfire put one hand over her face to hide her downcast. "I feel like there's something more going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she's a villain. I think she's being forced to do this somehow."

"How?"

"I- I just think she's- I don't know."

Raven squeezed Starfire's arm and this made Starfire flinch slightly. Starfire looked up into her friend's eyes. She sniffled and tried to cover up the fact she was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Star."

"What?"

"I want you to hear me very closely. You can either tell me what's on your mind or I am going to find out by reading your mind."

"I can't tell you."

"Then I am going to read your mind."

"Please! I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Starfire, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything, but I will not go without notification that my friend is an emotional wreck and why. We're friends. This is what friends do."

"Don't," Starfire said with a failing voice.

"You can either tell me or you are going to have to relive the moment with me. Don't do this the hard way." Starfire was trembling all over with knocking knees. Raven took her hands, counting slowly. "One. Two. Thre-"

"She raped me!" Starfire cried and fell into Raven's arms and sobbed uncomfortably. Raven felt a sigh muffled in her body as she felt Starfire's emotional distress tip her anger up and she was doing everything in her power to stop the meditative balance from being destroyed.

"Breathe," Raven commanded. She could felt Starfire let her sobs rack a strong tremor through her very soul. It wasn't just a command to her friend, but herself. It was just amount of time before Raven's bomb went off. Breathing just would delay it.

"How can I?"

"If you can speak, you can breathe. If you can breathe, you can meditate. If you can meditate, you can hear. If you can hear, you can listen. Let my words comfort you. Let them carry you into the oblivion of sleep where the butterflies cry honey and the wolves speak the words of the lamb."

"Sing for me."

"You know I can't sing."

"Have you tried."

Raven gave a small smile. She slowly began to him before adding her own words upon the beauty.

 _"Over the waves_ _Lie a buried treasure of gold._ _Where love and hate_ _Were married by peace and grew old._ _Where the wolf came_ _And kisses the lamb before bed._ _Where the living_ _Can meet their Maker and the dead._ _Where rivals love_ _Without records of insults bred._ _Just swim today_ _And walk through and amongst the graves._ _Tomorrow will_ _Begone away over the waves."_ Raven smiled as she cast a small spell and put Starfire asleep. She was now entranced into a soft slumber consisting of dreams. Raven picked her up and carried her away. As she carried the alien through the hall, Beast Boy was about to exit Hus room when he saw Raven. He stepped back into his room in respect as Raven carried her to her own room.

Raven magically opened the door. Starfire's head narrowly missed the edge of the door frame. Raven drew the covers back, placed Starfire down, and covered her up. Starfire seemed cold. Raven gave her Silkie's body and Starfire clung to him with a new found comfort.

As she shut the door, Raven felt anger cloud her up. She looked down the hall. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in full gear. They were prepared to go out and avenge their friend's maidenhood.

"Lead the way," Robin said.

"We have an ass whooping to deliver," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy cracked his neck. He held a white rose and threw it to Raven. She caught it. "I'm going to eat her corpse," he said.

Raven began to walk down the hall without a word as Robin walked on her right and Cyborg on her left and Beast Boy behind her. They were about to be villains for an hour.


	9. Rose's Tragic Ballad

**Terra**

She woke up with a killer headache. Rising from her bed, she blinked the exhaustion off. Terra let her toes grip into the carpet and feel the abrasion run through her body. The floor didn't creak. Her hand fingers balanced her up in a hunched figure as they held on to the mattress edge.

The comforter was thick, but as they had risen up from movement, Terra felt the sheets be silky. The mattress was very flexible with the springs taking her weight and flushing her body out comfortable.

"What the fuck happened?" Terra spoke aloud.

"You just got surgery. I suggest you lay down," Rose said in the darkness. Terra let her eyes adjust and looked around until she found Rose on the floor. The assassin was on her back with her fingers interlocked and resting on her belly. Her lips contained no curves, but instead they were a linear line across her face. The face of a resting cat.

Terra obeyed as she felt a minor sore muscle tissue flare up. She felt her breaths rise up and fall down. Rose had a small breath.

"Rose?"

"That's my name."

"A beautiful name."

Rose was quiet. Terra felt the breathing remain the same, but by a different process. As if Rose was trying to calculate each possible response.

"Why do you like me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"No, but, like, when you had me in the shower. You like to play rough, but even though you had desires, you resisted them. What is it that you like about me if we actually had a relationship?"

"You're just so innocent. You don't want to kill and I have to. It makes me want to try to control you. The thing is that you have a strong spirit. That's something I want in my life. But you don't."

"I'm sorry," Terra said. She felt a annoying child poking a bear. And this child might make this bear snap her up in fury from another pressure. It wasn't kind for people to play with emotions. Especially when they had turned to a poisonous bomb encased in glass and encoded in a pressure piston.

Chewing on her lip, she closed her eyes. She tried to search in her heart to find something to offer her friend some words of encouragement. She may have committed a innumerable felonies between murder and aggravated assault, she found herself waning off of her past ways. Despite breaking them in every way, she found herself believing there was a God. She just didn't want to have sexual relations with women both morally and physically.

Being years since she could lie down peace, sex was one of the last things on her mind. Softly speaking in her head, she thought all the ways she could comfort her sex deprived friend.

"Rose, have you ever actually been in a relationship?"

"Once," Rose said breathless. "I was actually married."

"Where is your lover?"

"In hell."

"Do you mind telling me your story?"

"My father was always gone, so when my mother died, my father's brother, my uncle cared for me. My father helped me put that bastard to death before he put training me to the point that he let me live off on my own. So come this one day, I was on a mission.

"I was told to assassinate Joseph Applespokes. I came through the window and aimed my gun at him. He looked like a bitch when I saw there was another man there. He looked like that Keanu Reeves's John Wick. He had the suit, the beard, and the eyes. He was sent to assassinate Joseph too. So, we had a debate on who would kill him and collect pay. His name was Zelo. We were about to fight, but I found him a little bit attractive. I proclaimed a request that if he took the pay that he would have to take me to dinner.

"Agreeing to my demands, he killed Joseph. We went out to a nice diner and talked sweetly for awhile," Rose's voice tipped her off that she was becoming dreamy. "And then we went for a walk in the park. We talked about our kills and records for the amount of sprees. Then we began to talk about our plans for retirement."

"What was yours?" Terra asked.

"To get married and have a baby. To walk amongst the shores with my little child between my partner and I. Swinging with a smile. Even if I lost the eye already. My dream world was at least seeing someone who didn't care about the eye and love me as well as the day when I hold that child. Whether I be weeping in the day it was taken away or smiling the day it graduated elementary. I would be joyous that I could claim such a living soul."

"And then what?"

"Well, I told him this and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed him back. We held our embrace. So we began to combine assignments. Zelo was a comic relief to my dark thoughts and I was his anchor to remind him that there was still a reality. One that we live in."

"Reality?"

"Zelo… wasn't the most stable man."

"He was insane," Terra inferred.

"More than that fucking clown in Gotham. We used to beat each other with rocks until the other submitted to the others desires. I got this wicked curve scar on my right hip from the time when we tried to use knives. I got him in the thigh though," Rose laughed. Terra felt a string of uncomfortableness tug at her back.

"It sounds like you were in a cycle of abuse."

"Nonsense! I loved the pain and so did he. If you were bisexual, you would've been perfect for crushing us in a threesome with your rock powers. I remember the time Zelo gave me a black eye and I had to get surgery on my calf when he had tore it open with her teeth and tried to drink my blood."

Terra felt really queasy as Rose continued to talk about the heinous acts that occurred. She wanted to block out the words, but every story has it's disturbing conflicts that the heroes don't see. Perhaps Rose was being fucking legit. She and he were fucking insane.

"I even have stitches under both armpits from when he strung me up on hooks. I shiver every time I remember the Wayne used to slap me when I was a bad girl."

"That really sounds like abuse."

"For the last time, I wasn't abused. But if you wish to look at it that way, it was abuse at it's was I? Oh, yes, anyway, one day, we found out I was two weeks pregnant. We called out one last mission. We wouldn't be living dangerous with a child on the way. We picked the hardest mission with money that would set us up for life. We figured we could just kill Robin while under the guide of Batman. Before he led the Teen Titans. When we carried it out, I was five weeks pregnant.

"So we kicked through a mansion owned by Bruce Wayne where the Robin was and I had an old man in my sights when a woman crept through with a whip dressed as a cat. Zelo fought her while the Batman came in with Robin. I tried to shoot him, but Batman kicked the gun out of my hand. Then Robin punched me in the stomach.

"Zelo lost his mind. He shot girl in the cat costume in the leg, cut the side of the old man, head butted the Batman, and punched Robin to a pulp. Before he could kill him, Batman threw a device in his back loaded with some type of nerve agent. I grabbed my husband and fled with no pursuers. The Batman wanted to make sure Robin was okay.

"I went to the rooftops and laid him on my lap. He touched my face and said some words to me. I'll tell you them later, but I'm not ready today. So when he died in my arms from an overdose of the nerve agent, I thought the world was over. Come thirty weeks later, I was ready to give birth to a beautiful baby girl."

Rose took a deep breath. Terra caught hers. She didn't want to pull Rose, but she felt like she had to know the next truth. The end of the story.

"What happened to her?"

Terra heard a shift on the floor. Waiting for a response, she didn't get one. After a subsequent amount of time passed she looked down at Rose and realized she had rolled on to her shoulder with her back to Terra. Terra felt the pressure break as she realized what happened. The tragic story of Rose.

"The punch," Rose said finally after a long five minutes of silent. "Is the reason I will kill the Teen Titans."

And Terra did not doubt her. Terra tried to put herself in Rose's position. Marrying a psychopath, being abused, finding herself pregnant, and then losing it all in a matter of minutes. Rose got up and left the room. Terra wanted to reach out and touch her arm and comfort her, but she didn't know how to. Rose was on her way out the door.

Terra swore she saw a tear on her face.


	10. Beneath Our Heroes

**Raven**

With her hand cut and calling it the villainous name, the Titans waited. After a long minute, Rose dropped down with two swords in hand. Her hair covered her face.

"You call my name," Rose said. "Here I am."

"You raped my friend."

"Indeed," Rose stood up with a straight back. "Why are you here?"

"Is it not dawning on you this will be the last place you breathe," Raven growled. "Do you not even care about the girl you just harmed."

"Innocents are always hurt in the crossfire. Especially when you have to get a job done. I have learned it the hard way. But I have what I want."

"Her virginity is out of the question. All you have is my attention."

"And a dear enemy that resulted in some loved ones being hurt."

"I've done nothing to you!"

"Stop being selfish harlot. The world does not revolve around you. I was merely talking about the sidekick who is just another replacement for the Batman."

Robin stepped forth. "I've done nothing to harm you."

"Do you truly not remember this day?"

"What?"

"Two and a half years ago, you ruined my life. All you had to do was die. Instead, you killed a baby to save your own life."

Raven looked back and forth between Rose and Robin. She felt Rose's anger radiate like the sun. There was some truth to what she said. Raven wasn't liking it. Not one bit. Her ally and enemy seemed to know each other on a personal level. Except she felt Robin's confusion. Rose knew him, but he didn't know her. Perhaps he did, but didn't recognize her.

"I've never killed anyone," Robin declared.

"That you know of. When you leave the scene, it does not magically disappear. The day my husband and I-"

"You had a husband?" Beast Boy asked indecorously.

"I did. Anyway, you hit someone in the stomach before you were beaten to the ground by my Zelo. He was then killed by Batman in my arms. Oops, I guess, on your part."

"Those two attackers made their choices. It doesn't excuse you from your crimes."

"You still don't understand. Or is it that you don't care that you and you alone punched a pregnant woman in the stomach," Rose said with her one eye blazing. Robin's voice faltered. He was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said with deadly seriousness.

"You. Robin. Punched a pregnant woman."

"No I didn't."

"I was that girl," Rose said with a heavy ragged breath.

Robin was clearly becoming more frantic. He was searching his memories to see where he met Rose before. He looked frightened. He was actually afraid. Raven was flicking her eyes back and forth. They were both in the wrong, but her friend was looking more and more like shit as the conversation continued. Raven hated making assumptions that Robin was a villain, but Rose seemed beyond sure of herself.

"You're lying," he said starkly.

Rose dug out something from her pocket and threw in front of Robin. Raven saw it was a pregnancy stick. It read positive. Robin picked it up slowly with trembling hands. Raven felt his fears be confirmed and he just wanted to deny the truth now.

"When your fucking father killed my husband, I thought my life was over. But when I found out my own child was dead because you wanted to be a hero," Rose almost couldn't speak anymore. There were streams of tears pouring from her eyes. She was a victim of the Titans and it wasn't wrong that she wanted revenge on them.

 _But the rape,_ she told herself. _But the baby._

Rose fell to her knees. Her only balance from face palming the cement was her swords propped in her hands in the ground. Raven couldn't decide. If Raven was correct and Rose only raped Starfire to hit Robin, then Rose was almost without blame. Raven wanted to bring hell and vengeance on the girl, but this was Robin's sin written all over the blood and hatred Rose bred in her heart.

Rose now had a point and Raven couldn't fight against her without breaking a moral code that lied on her team. If a Titan was disgraced, Tue while team was disgraced. If Raven took some blame then that means she was now just as guilty as Robin. She would be the villain if she struck now.

"Robin, is this true?" Cyborg asked him with a hand on this shoulder. Robin closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Just arrest her," he said as he disappeared in shame. Raven swore he would catch a conversation with a lot of people soon. Rose rose up and drunkenly held her swords as she stumbled forward.

"Stand down," Raven said. "You're under arrest."

"Please," Cyborg said aiming. "Don't make this any harder."

"It's already on the max difficulty," Rose said lunging forth. She cut Beast Boy's arm and stabbed Cyborg in his foot before kicking him in the face and sent him flying. Raven let two black orbs engulf her hands and she punched her enemy in the stomach before catching a knee to the chin. Rose kicked off Raven's chest and back flipped.

While in the middle of the air, Rose threw a sword at Raven and pinned her cloak drapes to the ground. Raven tried to move forward, but she wasn't able to move. She looked down at the obstacle keeping her in place and tore her cloak in two to escape the blade. Seeing the cloak was destroyed, she undid the clasp holding the cloak together and stood in a leotard and belt.

"Where's the girl?" Raven said. She saw Rose on one knee with the sword point pointing to the side while behind her back and a gun in her swordless hand.

"She's safe from anymore theatrical crimes of you heroes," Rose said. She shot Raven in the hip and then proceeded to wall run towards her. Raven tried to throw a shield up, but she would've been too late.

Beast Boy, in the form of a gorilla, tackled the assassin midair and threw her into the wall. Rose got up quickly as Raven was dragged back by Cyborg. Beast Boy swiped at Rose, but she was a sleight footed and ducked under his massive, muscled arms. She slide over the concrete on her knees and stabbed him behind his left kneecap.

The roar was definitive as Cyborg sat Raven up at the side of a garbage dumpster. She felt the gunshot puncture her intestines. She took deep breaths as she closed her eyes. If she was unable to fight, she wasn't going to let Cyborg help her than take down the girl with Beast Boy.

She touched Cyborg's human side of his face and stroked her finger over his cheek and looked into into his eyes with firmness. "Leave me and go help him," she ordered.

Cyborg nodded and left her side in a run to Rose. Raven closed her eyes and breathed lightly as she reached down into her inner meditation to put herself in a shell of magic. To delay the bleeding.

She opened her eye and watched Cyborg swing at Rose who kicked him in the stomach and shoot him twice in the same foot she stabbed before pistol whipping him and kicking him square in the chest.

Beast Boy was now a viper and bit her in the ankle. She kicked him away and stumbled. While Beast Boy was poisonous, he gave out an venom that caused hallucinations and nausea. Raven had once beaten him through a door when he accidentally bit her once.

Rose gave a stumble before suddenly Terra popped out of the ground, locked her hands around Rose, and then let the world swallow them. Raven couldn't find a trace of them. Nor would she pursue.

She waited for Beast Boy to get up and collect both her and Cyborg to be carried to the Tower. She was going to be okay. That was guaranteed physically…

…But mentally? That's a different story.


	11. Abusive Betrayal

**Terra**

"What the fuck are you doing?" Terra said pushing Rose on the couch aggressively. Rose had a black eye next to her eye patch. A little bit of blood seethed from her teeth and dribbled from her lips. She also had the aesthetics of a bloody nose and a dusty layer of makeup.

Terra couldn't believe that Rose was acting so reckless during the night. It took enough energy as of it to move with sire limbs, but this nearly took her underground literally and physically with the pains.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Terra limped to the kitchen and snatched down a bottle of hard liquor. She didn't even bother to get a glass. She opted to drink straight from the bottle. When Rose tried to get up, Terra grabbed a small glass from the counter and threw it at her.

Rose took the blow to the side of the head and closed her eyes. She clenched her jaw as she began to walk around the counter that divided the living room from kitchen. Terra took a swig from the bottle and felt the burn tear her throat open. She grabbed another glass and threw it into Rose's head. It shattered and cut her cheek. Rose sighed and stepped forth only leaving two feet of space between the two girls.

No, women.

Girls couldn't handle this shit. Only adults. Women, men, and psychopathic murderers. Terra had tears sleeping in her eyes. Rose was very long and worn. Terra trembled for all she could think about was how Rose had nearly thrown her life out the window. She was supposed to be her friend! Rose was about to care for her. She was being borderline suicidal.

Terra tried to drink more, but Rose took the bottle from her. Terra slapped her with all her muscle and her entire weight behind the palm. Her wrist could've broken from the amount of force put into it. The pressure sent Rose stumbling back into the counter where she touched her forming bruise.

This time, Rose disciplined her actions with a physical repercussion.

Rose gave her a fist to the eye. She then smashed the bottle over Terra's head which embedded glass into her head. She kicked Terra on her back and put a knee on her chest before choking her.

Terra felt as if she couldn't live any longer as her very breath was being cut off. She didn't even try to fight back as she had heard everything that was conferred. Her traitor of a friend was a rapist and a murderer. How could she even trust her ever again? Rose was a piece of shit.

"I hate you!" Terra screamed as Rose hit her in the nose with sheer strength and brutality. "Fuck you!" She sobbed as she took a grand slam to the ribs. She felt them crack as she continued to scream through the domestic abuse occurring. Finally the beating stopped. Terra expected to be hit again. She was lying on the floor in pain. Her hair was covered in blood as a pool of it was spreading out from her head.

Her cheeks were covered in the raindrops of blood and the metallic odor spread all over her body. Her skin was ghostly white and ghastly sweaty. She could be brought before the doctors and be declared dead without a blink. She felt throbbing in her head as she heard Rose crying. Terra didn't want to even look at her. She didn't care if Rose wanted her or not, her apologies, or whether or not she did another thing.

Rose picked her up and carried her to a bed. Terra wouldn't meet her eye. Rose laid next to her. Then Terra just let herself passively molested. Rose kissed her and let her fingers skim over her flesh. Terra just stared at the wall as Rose kissed her throat. It was only a matter of time before she was forced to face her friend's sexual drive and how it was going to affect her.

She felt Rose place her hand under her neck and crane it towards her so Terra would have to look upon her. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the monster. But not all monsters wait to strike from under the bed. Sometimes you befriend them until you find out just how grimy they are. Then they hunt you down.

"You can either give a fight and say you tried to stop me or you can be beaten to death for passively resisting. You clearly hate me, so I'm going to reap what I should've gotten in the shower."

Terra felt anger broil in her breast and she swung at Rose pulled her up by her own momentum and slammed her head into the mirror. It cracked, but it didn't shatter. Terra looked at herself in the mirror. There was a sting of blood running from her hairline into her eye. Terra tried to turn around and jab, but Rose twisted her arm and put her into the wall where she left a red print. Terra wiped her mouth and felt the bricks clattering as she was about to send them flying at Rose.

Before she could collapse the building, she was caught with a stroke to the temple. After a near death experience, she was kneed in the stomach, headlocked, and flung into the ceiling. As she rose to her feet, Rose tackled her into the bed and received a blow to her eye. Rose was livid with a contorted red face filled with emotional danger and her anger scared Terra. For the first time, Terra understood the meaning of fear.

She recounted every time she ever was afraid of punishment for petty things such as stealing a cookie or hitting a small child as a child. She had been afraid for the sake of the consequences. They could be severe, but never to hurt her, but to raise her properly and disciplined.

Now, Terra was afraid for it to be over. Because if it ended, she could be dead. If Rose continued, she would be alive to feel it. But just like discipline, the end was the most inevitable to walk upon the Earth.

Rose grabbed Terra's hair and slammed her head into the cracked glass splattering blood everywhere. Terra's flesh was now just a red covered mask. The shades were brutal as the personality of Satan. Her eyes were tearful and fearful, her legs trembled, and her soul was overspilling with lead heavy dread. Rose grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bathroom. Terra's coughed up a ounce of blood. Rose stabbed Terra in the shoulder eight times hard in a burst of frustration.

Terra was afraid.

Rose placed Terra's mouth on the rim of the toilet. She felt absolutely disgusted. She then realized what was going to happen and Rose wasn't hiding any hints. Her intentions were clearer than the broad daylight. Her life hung in the balance and it all came down to it her teeth were stronger than the ceramic.

"If you move, I will whip you to death. If you survive this, I will discard you in the streets and you'll be left to fate. Understood? Good. Stupid whore."

Terra screamed as Rose brought her foot down on her skull.


	12. A Small Talk

**Raven**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she woke up once again with bandages. No note this time. She wasn't mad about it though. She got up without any pain which made her grin to a slight degree. She was glad she didn't have to perform any meditation or any type of medical procedures with her magic to speed up the healing of a comfortable body. She touched her bandage and that sent a small prick to her side. Not fully healed, but good enough. Raven was tempted to examine what was underneath, but her conscience told her not to. She'd seen enough gashes and peeling back the mortal medical achievement was the last thing she wanted to do next to seeing Rose fucking Wilson.

Stumbling, due to almost tripping over a book, out of her dark room, she realized she needed to changed her decor. The space was uninviting and she needed to lighten it up. Nothing extravagant, but it still needed a calmer paint that didn't seem menacing.

"Robin!" She called. He didn't respond, but Starfire answered to her with a refreshed face. She came out of her room stretching.

"He didn't go to bed last night. You're the first one up."

"How do you know he didn't go to bed?"

"He sleeps with me," Starfire said indifferently. She yawned until she saw Raven's expression of shock. "What? What? Wait, no! No, no, no, no, no! Get your mind out the gutter! We are close friends who cuddle and share warmth, but we do not pleasure each other nor do we look upon one another's naked body."

"Oh," Raven said with a twinge of embarrassment. "I, uh, sorry. I just thought-"

Starfire groaned and Raven almost laughed. She walked off down the hall where Robin was in the kitchen. His back was to her, so she couldn't see what he was doing. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The talk was coming whether he liked it or not. Preferably not.

Then she saw what he held. A glass of yellow liquid. The shade apple juice, but the must gave it away. Robin had been drinking. Raven kept her hand on her shoulder and sat next him. With her other hand, she took his glass and downed the rest of the drink. It hurt her mouth as it was too early to even think about a drink. She threw the glass on the floor. The alcohol was disgusting and left her wanting to brush her teeth.

"Robin, why are you so fucked up?" Raven asked. Robin blinked hard as he was slurred from a hangover. Well, hangovers are you wake up. Robin clearly did not go to sleep. His eyes hung a black drape of weariness.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. Fuck, I didn't even know it was her."

"I believe that."

"So what do you want?" Robin rubbed his eyes.

"I want you to stop holding on to the sins of the past."

"How can I? I just learned I committed murder."

"Because long ago, when the world was ending, you told me that hope drives us all. That I was the most hopeful person you had ever met. Not because of how I looked, but because even though a prophecy proclaimed I would ruin everything, I dared to be better. You believed in something that I didn't. Now, I think I need to teach you something."

"And what's that?"

"Self forgiveness. It applies to everything. I want you to understand that you can't change what you did. You can't reverse your sins, but you can be forgiven. And even when these mortals refuse to forgive you, you have to find peace within your soul."

"Raven, I'm not religious."

"Yeah, we've seen the devil," Raven raised her eyebrow. "And I'm a demon. I think you need to stop blocking out the truth and start believing in God. But that's something else entirely. Right now, I'm talking about forgiving yourself. I've seen people tear themselves to death over guilt."

"Wow, I'm sure you've seen so much in the fifteen years of life."

"I'm fifty years old."

"What?" Robin said looking at her confused.

"I'm immortal. I was born in 1967. I just happened to have my age process slowed down so that the prophecy would be delayed. That's not the point. The point is that you need to forgive yourself and not care what others think. I'm going to seem like a villain sympathizer, but I'm speaking the truth. I've seen murderers, rapists, thieves, and criminals never redeem themselves because people jeered them down. The people are never right. The criminals can always ignore and rise themselves above what they've done."

"And look at the Joker. He'll never change."

"And look at black people. White people used to treat them like shit and then a man named Martin Luther King Jr. proved that everyone was equal. Get your fucking life together! Grow up," Raven said angrily getting up. She stormed down the hall. She threw up a portal and entered her room. She closed her eyes in absolute anger and began to meditate. Realizing meditation was going to help, she refused to clear her mind. She needed a distraction.

She began to pace her room and she realized she wasn't going to be able to control herself. She needed something right now. She summoned another portal. She stepped through into Beast Boy's room. He was startled as Raven blinked hard. Her emotions had just magically displaced her here. She didn't understand. But then it dawned on her that she wasn't walking according to the spirit, but rather the flesh.

The Titan alarm went off and Raven heard Robin say, "Titans go!"

To this, Raven responded with, "Give two Titans five minutes."


	13. Separation of the Pathes

**Terra**

She woke up and saw the Titans standing over her. She freaked out and was about to use her powers to kill them when Raven raised her hands to show they were friendly. Terra had a short breath and her excitement began to calm down despite her vitals showing her adrenaline had spiked beyond safe levels. She felt her heart beating so fast like a rabbit that she feared a heart attack.

Taking deep breath, she waned herself off the hypertension. Her eyes closed to a small tension that narrowed into a blink. She sat up slowly. The IV needle trailed from her arm and ran into the machines. It gave a small prick, but then it rested comfortable inside her.

Her head felt like shit. As if she'd taken a concussion and then a hammer to brain. Then the memories flooded back to her and then they stopped. It was almost like the chain of events were a sheet of mirrored glass and it had been shattered to pieces and she only got pieces of it. She suspected shock, but she remembered enough. That Rose had done some unspeakable things.

"What do you want?" Terra asked. She attempted to rub her eyes, but then she realized that she had bandages wrapped around her head. Only her mouth and eyes were visible. Her nose was covered, but she could still breathe through the wrappings.

"What happened?" Robin asked softly.

"I… I can't remember. Well, no. I-" Terra felt her eyes become sore from restraining tears. Her head hurt and it wasn't feeling any better than what it should. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could recall everything leading up to her mouth being put on the toilet. She told them with precise detail of those chain of events. Then, she only gave brief slurred details that were blurred.

"I remember that she choked me with a belt and smashed my face into the broken glass," Terra spoke of one of the moments after the curb stomp. "Then she took me into the kitchen and threw me into the island and poured some type of alcohol in my face before forcing me to drink. I was drowning in the burn. She wouldn't stop holding my head back and kept it going when I couldn't swallow and sputtered. If I couldn't swallow, it dripped onto my skin and hurt me worse."

"Did she do anything else to you?" Beast Boy held her hand to show the Titans were friendly. She was wary of the affection, but she appreciated it.

"I- I," Terra gave a small snivel. "I remember," Terra looked to the ceiling. "I remember that she at one point threw me onto the couch and spread thumbtacks on the table before slamming me through it. Then she put her knees on my shoulders and took a knife and began to cut the inside of my mouth. She then began to take my clothes off. She, well, uh, she raped me," Terra said with dryness in her excruciating pierced mouth. Her very breath hurt.

"You're safe," Cyborg said placing his hand on her shoulder which flared up at instant contact. She screeched out in the suffering which Cyborg backed off. The memory came back to her slowly.

"Cyborg!" Starfire said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't know-"

"She burned me," Terra said with a gasp. "She pressed my shoulder to a hot stove top and beat me with a frying pan. She slammed my head in the refrigerator door and then burned my shoulder before hitting me with a frying pan across the face until she stabbed me in the hip with a carver knife."

"Terra, where did you two live?" Robin asked but Terra ignored him and kept confessing Rose's crimes.

"She held my head under water in the sink and then cut my wrists. She then cut my armpits before handing me up by hooks and whipped me with jagged rocks. She even threw stones at me while I was handing up. I screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. Where were my heroes? She bit me. She raped me. She choked me. I. Can't. Remember." Terra was losing her mind.

Then she began to do something odd. Something no person would do in the face of pain except people who had experienced what she had. Only one man had ever done such a thing. He was a legendary status. A mass criminal. Terra could now see his point of view.

She began to laugh.

Laughing because her heroes didn't come. Ironic. It was like the opposite of folklore where the hero saves the damsel at the nick of time. There was no hero and then when she saw one, she could see they weren't available all the time.

Laughing because despite the burning pain, it felt good to receive such attention and sickened pleasure from the process. Every lash from the whip let her know that there was a darkness beyond the surface. That she had now seen the darkness and conquered it.

Laughing because she understood this was where the edge was stable. That she now had the power to either throw herself into the pit that was only six feet deep, but inescapable or to turn around and safely climb back to the reality and even though people would always ask her to share her feelings, she would say she was fine. This was where she could differ from the Joker. If she threw herself into the pit, he would be a psychopath and she a sociopath.

But she didn't want to be that.

So she laughed until her voice broke into sobs as she sputtered the address. After a long minute, she felt everyone including Beast Boy vacate the room. Except one person.

Raven.

Terra looked up at her with bleary eyes. Raven set herself down from a hover and pulled a stool up next to the bedside. She touched Terra's face and her hand turned black. Terra felt a cool sensation spread over her head. She felt her tears turn cold and pleasant. Her body then felt the sensation and she realized her body was being healed.

Raven smiled sadly and began to unwrap the bandages. Terra blinked as Raven threw the medical bindings on the ground and Terra touched her face. Raven smiled as Terra felt normal. Raven summoned a mirror and let Terra gaze upon her normal skin. She blinked a single tear.

"My wounds have healed and my scars are disappeared that gave evidence of shame, but my mind will never be the same," Terra said with a small smile.

"I can fix that, but it might hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can erase your memories and give a whole new back story, but you will never truly feel that you belonged to this timeline."

"No," Terra said firmly. "I cried because it happened, but I now laugh because it is over."

"I want you to know that we will kill her."

"No," Terra said. She looked at Raven with soft eyes that were almost like cat like. Wise and pondering the form and virtues of the unknown in front of it. No matter the beef that Raven had with Rose, Terra was going to be the one to kill her. They could help, but Terra was to kill that son of a bitch.

"There is no we."

* * *

 **Season 1: To** **Be Concluded Tomorrow, February 23, Friday.**

 **As a special little treat, I ask for all readers to leave a review as a vote. Do you want the Justice League in Season 2 or do you want three villains from DC as a whole? One being OC, one as my choice, and the other decided amongst you. Vote now and if you pick villains, pick one character per submission.**


	14. Season 1 Finale

**Raven**

Raven stood on the top of a building. The cement ledge to be exact. She looked at her grey hands. She may have hit people with black magic, she never actually used, well, black magic. Curses and murderous spells. She refused to kill people, but she was about to go off the deep end and murder someone.

No, it was justified revenge. Who wouldn't approve of it? Afterall, rapists were just scum. They weren't worth the bottom of her shoe. No one would miss her. It was fair. An eye for an eye. Clearly, a rape was equal to a death. It was fair.

But then she'd be the people who jeered others. She would be the ones who judge criminals by any means possible. To taint reputations of those who just needed second chances. She didn't need that blood on her hands. Perhaps, she should just retire after all this. At the very least, take a vacation. Maybe she could expand on the five minute stand with Beast Boy.

"Raven," her earpiece cackled. It was Robin. "Are you in position?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, we're moving in on the count of ten."

"Okay."

Raven silently counted to ten. She then made a portal inside the apartment where she saw Rose in the kitchen wrapping her hands in bandages. As if she had bloody knuckles and prepping for a fight. She didn't look up at the demon, yet she acknowledged her. As if she was expecting this to happen.

"So, you've come to finish me off."

"I'm here to bring you to justice," Raven responded quietly.

"And you know I'll never be taken alive?"

"I do. But I think a talk is more appropriate. Because there are people who wish death on you more violently than I."

"So be it," Rose said finishing the wrappings and rose up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen which Raven followed her into. Raven almost took her hood off to get more connection, but she didn't feel like Rose deserved to see her hair.

Rose opened a cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Tequila. She took a glass from the dishwasher and poured herself a drink. She sat down and took off her eye patch. It was disgusting and a bright purple. There was still some flecks of gore left behind, but for the most part, it was shriveled and wrinkly like a shaved Siamese cat. She took a sip from the glass and noticed Raven was looking at her empty eye socket.

"You know, I wasn't born like this," she pointed at her the eyeless wound. "I stabbed it out myself."

"Is it another one of your sick fetishes?"

"No, no," Rose gave a tired chuckle. "I did it to show I was loyal to my father."

"Slade made you cut your own eye out."

"No. He was questioning my loyalty. So this is how I repay him. To prove that I was dedicated to a higher cause. Something bigger than myself."

"You're already on losing grounds," Raven said.

"Maybe I am. We all could've made different choices. Sometimes, we've just gone too far."

"That's what a desperate person says."

"No, that's what someone who is reflecting on their life says."

"Just hand yourself over. You can change."

"You think the Good Lord would forgive me?"

"Absolutely. But you need to hand yourself over to the authorities. We already know that the sentence will be life, but I won't let you be killed."

"I don't want to go to the place where I'll just escape from. Where they'll find me and kill me for defecting. Maybe death would just be better for me."

"How about I visit you every month and we'll just work our ways to being better. I'm sure if you act right, they might even release you to do good. We can get you set up as a Titan. Or maybe as a free agent who will do some good. Like a vigilante. Like Batman or Superman."

"Not a Titan. Maybe I'll help. Just, knock me out. I don't want to look at Starfire. It'll just make me snap."

"I'll do that. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes."

Rose swallowed the rest of her alcohol and stood up as the wall exploded. Raven threw up a shield around herself as she let the dust rise up. Through the mist of debris, Terra stepped forth.

"Titans," Raven hollered. "I need backup! Now!"

Terra summoned rocks to drag Rose up and hang her up by the throat to face her. Rose was prying at the earthly tendrils holding her up. Terra was furious. She summoned a long string of mud to go inside Rose's empty socket. Rose didn't scream or anything. She just growled in frustration.

"Terra!" Raven called her name. "Stop!"

Terra paid no attention as the mud in Rose's eye poked out her only eye. The eye fell to the floor as two strings of mud swam from the assassin's eye sockets. Rose still wouldn't scream or say anything as blood poured from both sockets. Her white hair was dirty as her face turned more blue.

"I'm sorry," Rose gasped as Terra screamed and made a mud ball over Rose's head, thus suffocating her. Raven threw a black orb at Terra as the rocks slammed her back. Hitting her back against the wall, she fell to her knees. Terra was gone and Raven rushed forward to Rose's limp body. She punched the mud ball hard with an enchanted fist and broke it open. Rose was hardly breathing as she was coughing up dirt.

"Rose, we're going to get you help," Raven said to the gouged girl.

"No," she whispered. "My time has come. Just know that I was the least of your worries. There was a mastermind. I didn't think he was telling the truth. I just saw him one day and now I'm regretting not bringing him along. Or running off with him."

"Who is it?"

"Promise me you won't kill him."

"Who is it?"

"Promise me."

"I promise to protect him, but you have to tell me who it is."

"My dear husband. Zelo."

And with that, Rose died. Raven held her in her lap as the Titans crashed through to see their teammate holding the dead body of Rose Wilson.

 **End of Season 1**

* * *

 **As always, I give thanks to God and now I give a shoutout to whoever supported me most in the Season. The Season 1 shutout winner is, give a mothafucking drum roll to:**

 **Eevee101**

 **Thank you and I hope to see you guys around for Season 2 around August or September.**


	15. Season 2

**Docks**

Joshua approached the docks with a hard look in his eyes. He swept his eyes back and forth looking for his contractors. The rain-swept down swiftly through his raven black hair as he went onwards down the rain-soaked planks beneath his mud clothed boot. A water droplet struck him on the top of his head and ran down through his over-moisturized hair.

His face was clean-shaven and his eyes piercing green. His trench coat was drenched. Most older women would call him the younger sexual attraction. Cougars he might call them. Despite the cold rain causing a haunted eyesight impairment that might allude to anything of the dark and murderous underworld, he was quite honestly afraid. He had never met his contractors who offered seventy grand for the murder of a child.

It was against his nature to go after the weak, but, he felt so enticed by the pure mysteriousness of the expensive contract. His contractors had offered bigger payments if he made the little girl suffer before death. Joshua did some research and found she was an illegitimate daughter of a drug lord who had just died. She must be the heir to it all and needed to eliminated before anyone found out about her. He remembered creeping into the eleven year-olds room and hawking over her. His hands stroked her face as he woke her up. As she woke up from her drowsiness, she realized who it was and screamed as she was pressed close to his body and flown out of her window.

What he had done and the sounds she made horrified him deep in his soul. The way her blood gurgled as she hung suspended by her jaw from a crane… Oh, the shivers it gave him.

"Come on," he whispered to himself as he walked through the quiet shadows. The rain had only kept a downpour. He was grateful he put the pictures in a Ziploc bag instead of stuffing them into his pockets. Now, they would be safe. He cocked his head as he stepped behind a pile of crates. Joshua peeked around the crates and saw a set of headlights beaming harshly at his eyes. He drew his silenced pistol and put it behind his back while he pulled out the bag from his pocket.

He approached the lights and he was less than ten feet away from the blinding impairment, they shut off. The passenger door opened and a young woman in a full suit, shades, and her hair wrapped in a bun stepped out equipped with an umbrella. She opened it like a flower and shut her door. She rounded the sleek GMC and opened the back door where a man in similar attire stepped out. He held an assault rifle.

Next came a young woman in a blue suit and holding a briefcase. Then a man of previous attire with the same gun model. The woman in blue was protected by the umbrella from the onslaught of rain. She marched forward in on toed black heels and took the pictures from Joshua's hand. She opened the bag and started to examine them. Shuffling them like cards as her eyes gorged on every little detail that was presented. She had the hunger of a billionaire observing a exquisite painting.

"The money," he said quite agitated. "Gimme."

"Very impatient," the Brazilian woman smiled. Her blue suit was dark, but not as dark as her hundred foot ocean deep eyes. She opened the case where he was presented stacks of money. The green was fresh and crisp as if they were straight out of a federal armoured vehicle. He slicked his lips until he realized just one thing.

It was all in ones.

"Are trying to fuck with me?" He growled with a spike in his heart. No longer was he afraid. He was being fucked with now and no one fucked with him.

"What? No! Here's the money!"

"It's all in ones."

"No it's not-" the woman looked down and noticed her error. She was supposed to flip the case the other way to present a layer of hundred-dollar bills. The men raised their rifles as Joshua pressed his pistol into the woman's stomach and fired before using her body as a shield to ward off any gunfire. The woman holding the umbrella was so startled that she didn't bother to think twice as she stumbled back and fell on her butt.

"Put her down!" one of the men hollered.

"No," Joshua put his gun under the woman's armpit and his other arm to reconnect and full aim while using the woman's body as half a shield for his right side. He shot into one man's chest as the other tried to put bullets through his boss and into Joshua himself. Joshua pivoted to the left in order to get a more effective use from his shield attached to his arm. He lined up a shot into the man's leg and then his throat.

The driver tried to get out, but Joshua put a bullet through him as soon as he opened the door and got an inch in the open between the door frame. The woman who dropped the umbrella was screaming. Joshua took the woman in a blue suit and pistol-whipped on the forehead before putting a slim one right between her eyes and erupting his nostrils like a chip in a toddler's meaty grasp.

The hitman crouched next to the shaking woman and picked up the umbrella. He held it over the woman and gave a small smile. Asian women were his favourite. He never understood why, but it was a necessity to see one at least once a week. Whether in a bar, at the store, or in his bed. There was just something about them that made his dick hard and his heart pound.

"Well, I suggest you take this briefcase and run. No one is going to come after the escort. Take off your heels and run. Run fast."

The woman nodded her head as she took off her shoes and grabbed the briefcase as he instructed. She took off down the docks. Joshua's heart was as cold as a puma, so when the woman reached the edge of the wooden planks and just got to the edge of the fence to where traffic was, he shot her. A bullet through the back and a bullet through her mouth and into a passing truck window.

Joshua started walking towards his getaway car, which would be the newly attained GMC when suddenly he heard a buzz in his ear. He swatted at the fly, but it was too fast for him to hit. He turned around and saw a cloaked figure. He aimed at the figure and stood with an absolute frozen body. His shooting arm was extended and his empty hand was pressed to his chest, measuring his heartbeat.

 _Thump, thump, thump._ The cloaked figure didn't move. _Thump, thump, thump._ The cloaked figure wasn't moving. _Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump._ So graceful but gravely ominous. _Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump._ Joshua could feel his heart spike the longer the figure stood there motionless. _Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum._ He needed to go, but he was frozen out of fear to move. The rain poured steadily, yet it was nothing more a whisper in his ear now as all he could hear was his heartbeat. _Boom! Boom! Da-Boom! Boom! Boom! Da-Boom!_

 _Fuck this,_ Joshua thought as he fired and put a bullet at the figure. The figure didn't move as the bullet ricocheted off a black barrier that suddenly appeared in front of the figure. Joshua realized it was Titan magic. He tried to spin on his heel to get to the car, but suddenly a strong rap came against his shin tripping him. He fell face first on the ground and his pistol went flying from his hand.

Joshua located his pistol with wild eyes and scrambled to reach for it. A piece of metal went into his hand and pinned him to the wood. It was in the shape of a robin. Joshua sucked in his breath as he grabbed the barbed blade and tore it out of his flesh. As he reached for the gun, his hand was vaporized by a blue light in an instant.

Screaming, the man grabbed his stump. Not a drop of blood came from him as the wound was fried and burnt to be closed off. Joshua panted hard as he got to his knee and held his arm. With every pulse, the pain multiplied. A hard pounding pulse turned into a scathing burn. He could already feel phantom pain. His fingers clawed into his sleeve as he tried to get himself under control. A sudden clap of thunder jolted him and he became like a child who survived strangulation, afraid of anything that touched him. He attempted to escape by wiggling on his thigh and his shoulder to get to the water.

Something landed in front of him blocking the path to a perceived safety. Joshua looked up the shiny purple boots to see a short purple skirt that didn't hide too much of the girl's silk pink panties. Next he saw a flat stomach that led to a purple top and into a young girl's face that held tight lips, a small nose, and bright green eyes. Her red hair was long and luscious, but well groomed that could have passed for a teen party goer.

Fuck.

Joshua fell on his chest and made it hard for him to breathe. He pried his knees under his stomach and got himself straightened up. He put a knee out a tried to stand. He ended up spinning around just to catch his balance. He saw the cloaked figure standing ominously in front of him with a green lion sitting at its feet. There was a young man about fifteen crouching by the lion's side with a staff in hand. There was a huge man with one glowing red-eye in the rain.

"So this is how it ends for me." Joshua spoke under his breath. "What the fuck are we going to do about this? Alright. Dammit. Let's hope they make it quick." He spat on the ground bracing for his final fight.

"In case you're wondering," the figure said in a gravelly feminine voice. "This is the end of the line."

"Then do it."

The figure forward as the lion morphed into a snake. Joshua knew who it was. Beast Boy let the girl step over him while Robin stood up and leaned on his staff leisurely. Cyborg had a small smile on his face as his hand was still transforming back into a normal hand from its weaponized form.

"You fucking bitch! Do it! Do it!"

"You must be mistaken. We don't kill."

"Fuck you!" Joshua tried to throw a strike with his remaining hand. The figure dodged it with ease as he threw himself off balance and fell and landed on his face. "Just kill me after what I've done."

"I think what you did was despicable, taking a little girl's life and putting a price tag on it, but I told you, we don't kill. I hope you get some help, but we're just here to bring you in to get that help."

The figure leaned down to reveal the red diamond tattoo on her forehead that brought her grey skin to life and she punched him in the face. Joshua fell in a state of unconsciousness as he was towered over by the hero known as the Princess of Darkness. The Daughter of Satan. The Queen of Shadows and the Demon of Life:

Raven.


	16. Infiltration

**Raven**

Things were getting hot and heavy. The dancefloor was packed with young teens popping pills, men hoping to get their jive up, women hoping to drink the booze, and players hoping to get their dicks wet. Raven on the other hand was having the most miserable time in her life.

The fact it was Monday was irrelevant.

Forced to ditch her cloak, she was in a bright blue thong, a shirt cut above her stomach, a skimpy bra, and a slutty schoolgirl skirt. Raven was mortified that she was told to wear this instead of Starfire. She protested, but Robin insisted that she was there in the club dressed like that because Starfire was going to be posed as a hooker by the back door just in case their target ran and wouldn't get suspicious until the last second.

Beast Boy was a natural party boy, so it made it to do obvious to put him in the club with Raven. He was on the dancefloor with no shirt on, twisting his body and impressing females and making them wetter than a swimming pool.

Cyborg was in the darkness with a complete stealthy invisible mode implemented into his system. He was on the roof watching for any signs of reinforcements or the target himself. Robin was on a building over watching Starfire with the ferocity of seventy-six soldiers. They all had earpieces equipped as they searched for the target: Terra Markov.

"Any sights on her?" Robin crackled in Raven's ear.

"No," Beast Boy panted. "But these women seem to have heard recent underground reports of her meeting up with some criminals from Gotham's hell hole."

"I don't like the sound of that," Cyborg cracked her knuckles.

"Uh, friends?" Starfire whispered. "Um, you're not going to believe this, but, I see-"

"Bane," Robin whispered.

"Should we engage?" Cyborg said.

"No," I grimaced. "It's not illegal to come to a club, plus, if he's here in our city, he must he here to meet Terra. There is literally no other reason he should be here. Our criminals are mice compared to Gotham's. All except Terra."

"Holy fuck!" Robin hissed. "It's fucking Deadshot!"

"Why the fuck do we have two of them?" Cyborg stammered as Raven was bouncing up and down. She saw Bane enter in a trench coat. He must've been concealing his tubes underneath his clothing. His neck was bulging and his eyes with concealed by a light grey luchador mask lined with the bright green at the seams. His trench was loose, but whenever he moved his pocketed hands, the cloth seemed to press into his arms.

The humongous man approached the bar and stood with a lean. The bartender looked at him and nodded. The bartender let his fellow young dyed hair associate replace him in serving drinks while he went to the back. Raven decided to move closer to him. She started to twirl her hair. Bane was a genius, but he wasn't going to recognize her. And if he did, he would instantly suspect her to be secretly villainous as most people knew of her reluctance to underdress and her pride was too great for such petty sting operation. She was perfect for this interaction.

Raven pressed to the bar next to the villain. She ordered a bottle of rum. She got a beer bottle size of the sweet alcohol and looked over at Bane.

"Hey, baby," Raven twirled her hair and pressed into him, letting her hips slid against his. "You look so mysterious."

"And you behold much beauty and little mind." He said uninterested.

Raven smiled at the low key insult. "I think you seem like a big man." She moved her hands through his coat and pressed her hand to his crotch. Bane looked at her as Raven took a sip of her rum. "I was wondering what else is big."

Bane gently removed her hand. "You are devious one."

"And you seem in need of an escort."

"I don't know if need is the appropriate word. You must be in need of entertainment tonight. Dance around young one. If you still can't find another plaything, you will come with me."

"Perhaps I will dance some more. But don't be long honey. I think you might be the one for me."

Bane chuckled as Raven saw Deadshot enter. She kissed the side of Bane's cheek before slipping off to spill her drink while dancing in the rave. There was no one speaking until Cyborg said, "You know, I'm a big man too."

Everyone shared a laugh of some sort. Raven blushed as she kept prancing on the dancefloor where Beast Boy was in a midst of a dance off. Raven threw a glance at the bar and saw Bane and Deadshot standing next to each other, but not conversating. The original bartender returned, open the entrance to behind the bar, and led both men to room behind a corner. Raven moved toward the edge of the club, but couldn't see inside the room.

"They've entered a room behind the bar," the witness reported.

"Fuck, should we move in?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going to have to."

"No," Starfire said. "I mean, give me a second, Robin, can you deal with this one."

"No problem." Raven listened to a sound of a drop, a muffled scream, and a lot of hitting. After a minute, Robin reconnected to the intercoms. "Sorry about that. Raven, get a portal ready for Beast Boy and I. Starfire, I want you to stay by the exit and Cyborg, I think it's time for you to put your weapons to a very high voltage stun. Get ready Titans."

Raven bumped for a few moments. "Wait!" She breathed out quickly. "Bane is exiting. He has someone in his hands. Unable to identify. Bagged and most certainly a hostage. He's approaching me. I think I'm going for a ride."

Bane approached Raven and grabbed her arm. Raven gave a smile as she kept up with the two of the people. Smiling, she could see the person with a bag over their head was in the shape of a woman. Raven was led outside by the exit where Starfire was waiting. Her foot was on the wall as a gangster approached her and kissed her on the neck. Bane led Raven through the dark alley to where a truck was.

Bane opened the back door and threw the hostage in. Raven noticed the hostage was handcuffed, yet her hands were in front of her. The hostage was behind the passenger seat. Behind the driver's seat was the black and red haired psychiatrist, Harley Quinn. She was chewing on bubble gum. She was slouched over and only glanced up to acknowledge the group.

"Where's Mr. Deadshot?"

"We're switching vehicles and jobs. I'm going to drop you off with the hostage and we'll get you," Bane looked at me. "A big man."

"Oh my god," Harley laughed. "I don't think there's a perfect pairing. Honey," she leaned over Raven's shoulder. "You need to be careful. The last girl he was with, she didn't walk out of his apartment with a straight back."

"I think he'll be walking away with the sore cock," Raven smiled and blew Bane a kiss.

"I'm sure you will," Bane started the car up.

"I'm following you," Robin whispered.

The car pulled off with Raven in the passenger seat. She kept her eyes away from the hostage as she snaked her hand inconspicuously to Bane's crotch. He drove off through the town. She rested her hand on him and stared off into the distance. She could see multiple billboards, flashing lights, and brutal bright colours.

"Será mejor que estés allí," Bane snarled to himself.

"What language is that?" Raven asked. "I only know French."

"La langue est l'espagnol," Bane replied switching to French.

"Le sexe est une langue."

"It is," Bane said switching back to English. "It sounds like you're fluent."

"A language is not memorized. It is learned with struggles and pain."

"Ooooh," Harley guffawed. "It sounds like you two are going to have a beautiful time together. "I can't wait to see the baby."

"There won't be one," Raven sipped her rum. "My magic won't let me."

"You're a magician?" Harley widened her eyes.

Raven removed her hand from Bane's crotch and summoned a thin black disk out of the air. She pulled a rabbit out the disk and threw it at Harley. She shrieked and cried out as she cuddled the animal into her breast. Closing the portal, she lounged on her chair. Bane however, took man interest in her.

"What kind of sorceress are you?" He asked taking a left.

"I may be a black and white hat, I consider myself a mercenary. My only rule is that I don't fuck with John Constantine."

"No one does."

"Of course."

"So, what do you think about Trigon?"

"I think he's the devil and an asshole. I played cards with him once. He plays fair, but damn, he shows no mercy."

"Did you bet your soul?"

"Only a fool and drunk like Constantine would do that."

"So if there's a devil, do you think there's a God?"

"Constantine blackmailed him once," Raven stared out the window. Harley dropped the bunny and scrambled to get it as Bane pulled into an alley.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No. Of course there's a God. Enough with the talk on Higher powers. You're going to turn me off and I haven't been this prime for a fucking since I was nineteen."

"You look eighteen."

"I'm a fucking immortal! I kind look however I want."

"How old are you?"

"When was Jesus executed?"

"Thirty-three AD."

"I suppose I'm two thousand and forty years old." Raven was lying of course, but only on a slight degree. She was actually only fifty one years old. Born in 1967. Looking good for her age, she appreciated it. Bane stepped out of the truck and so did Harley. She grabbed the hostage and Bane made small talk that Raven could overhear.

"You need any help?" Bane asked.

"Not from you, spiky," Harley beamed. "I'll get this one up the stairs in no time."

"Be careful. I heard the contractor is… unstable."

"Honey, I've dealt with more than unstable."

"Yes. Yes you have I suppose."

"The real question is do you need any help?"

"Even a warrior must show a soft side," Bane laughed. "But be warned, I will break you if you ever try to go against me."

"I'm already broken," Harley laughed insanely.

Bane got back in the truck and backed up. It was apparent she wasn't going up to meet the contractor. The truck zoomed up the street and into a vast darkness before coming into the traffic blur once more.

"I'm going after the hostage," Robin said. "Raven, I'm sorry."

"We're moving in," Starfire yelled as Raven heard a loud crash. Gun shots went off. After a long enduring two minutes went by," Beast Boy was panicked.

"Terra isn't here!"

"That's impossible!" Robin growled. "We have photographic and witness confirmations."

"Well, she's not here bro!" Another round of machine gunfire.

"She was," Starfire had a raised voice. "We know that, but where did she go?"

"Wait, you don't think-?" Cyborg started.

"Fuck!" Robin stamped his foot. "She was the hostage."

Raven smiled as she looked over at Bane. She took out her earpiece. Bane noticed it. "What is that?" He asked.

"An earpiece that let's me spy on anyone I want. Right now, the Titans just figured out too late that the hostage was Terra. They said they had photographic and witnesses saying she was there at the bar."

"Huh," he nodded as she purred and snaked her hand toward his cock. Suddenly, Bane hit her dead in the jaw and her head snapped back before smacking against the glass. She dropped the earpiece and fumbled to hold onto it as it fell in between seats. The glass was cracked as he grabbed the back of her head and proceeded to slam her nose first on the dashboard. He then took her by the neck and held her under his armpit. It wouldn't have been such a prevalent problem if she had just put the seatbelt on. He was cutting air off from her lungs as he turned the car around and drove back to the alley.

Raven slapped at his arms as he squeezed hard and then let her go. He hit Raven square in the chest and she flew straight through the locked door hitting a brick wall. She felt a sore in her mouth and a bruise on her side. She stood up and tried to summon magic, but the luchador drop kicked her back into the wall guaranteeing a concussion later. Raven was beyond dazed as Bane grabbed her by the neck and dragged her up the stairwell before he threw her on the ground next to the unmasked hostage: Terra Markov looking murderous in her eyes. She still had a faint outline on her mouth of when Rose curb stomped her.

"You look like shit," she laughed.

"We've been looking for you."

"I've been trying to get away from you."

"Why didn't you get out of the city?"

"Because I'm hunting down her old accomplices, duh!" Terra smiled. "From I heard, you tried to suck Bane's dick."

Before Raven could respond, she was struck by the back of Harley's hand. "I would love to keep ya, but, this man is paying well for the both of you."

"And who is this?"

"He'll be here in a moment. His name is-"

A slim figure dropped onto the roof. Raven gazed at it and so did Harley. Bane stepped towards it as the figure drew a pistol and shot Harley in the leg. Bane roared and charged the figure as Harley screeched. The figure dodged Bane easily as the figure produced two meter long hammers that flowed bright blue. He slammed them into Bane's obliques and he fell paralyzed for a short time.

Raven jerked around and met eyes with Terra. For the first time, Raven could see the changes she went through over the year. She had gained weight and sported extra muscle. Her hair was shaved on one side and the other was shortened to her chin and covered her eye. He mouth was full of a dark red fluid. She may have been wearing a long black sweatshirt, but Raven could see a tattoo peeking out on her right hand.

"You know who this is?" Raven yelled.

"If it is who I think it is, we're fucked!"

Robin sprung up with a robin shaped grenade in his hand. The slim figure with the hammers turned it's body to face body towards the group. The figure swung it's hammers and they seemed to disappear and it's hands fell by it's side, pocketing something in each pocket. The figure approached Robin.

"Stop where you are!" Robin yelled at him. The figure didn't comply as it kept approaching. Robin braced himself to throw the tool as Terra stood up shaky. Raven used magic to shatter her bonds as she suspected she would need Terra to fight this figure as it's sights were set on the earth bending away from him..

"Stop or I will put you down!" Robin hollered as the figure suddenly stopped less than five feet away from him. Robin snarled as the figure made no movement. Within seconds, Raven turned her eyesight into a darkness setting that allowed her to see the night as if it were the daytime. She could see the figure was a man dressed up in a pair of dark blue overalls, white shirt, and a hat supporting the Yankees. A disguise for an electrician or an asshole if you were in Boston. He had chalk white skin and a trimmed grey beard.

Terra raised rocks up around her. Raven balled up one fist as the man examined Robin. He pulled out his pistol and shot Robin in the foot. Robin threw his grenade and ran with a limp at Raven. The explosion was subdued as the man shot the explosive and ducked over the initial blast.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You know this guy?" He asked Terra.

"I-" Terra was cut off by a bullet to her chest. All of the rocks dropped as she crumpled to the ground limp and devoid of anything beholding consciousness. Raven threw up a shield. The man was walking towards them slowly. Raven tried to push him off the roof with a giant fist, but ultimately failed when he aimed at the shield and shot through it.

"What in the fuck?" Raven ducked as Robin pulled out his staff. "Raven, we need backup."

"Where's Starfire?"

"They're chasing Deadshot."

"Call them off. We need to get this fucker down."

"I'd give up if I were you," the man whispered in a small voice. "I've already won."

"Robin, now!" Raven yelled. She released a shockwave of blackness to engulf the man. He threw down his pistol and pulled out two coins the size of quarters. He flipped them and revealed the bright hammers. He slammed them into the barrier and exploded the magical barrier. She was surprised. Before she could summon another magical shield, he burst into a sprint, slammed through the shield he shot through and cracked one of the hammers over her head.

Crumpling to the ground, Raven cried out with as much sound as a silenced pistol. A small pop of a squeak and then nothing but the resumed quietness of the jungle, lurking with predators hoping to be first in the dead free meal. Raven tried to rise up with her hands encased in black orbs of magic. She tried to raise them over her head, but the man slammed his hammer through with a mighty roar. Raven was back down on her knees and unable to rise up with the remaining strength she had. She either gave up her magic to get on her feet or she gave a small feeble shield that would most likely fail.

Before she could register an answer, the man slammed his second hammer he had already raised that the sorceress didn't see and cracked it through the magic. The hammer clobbered her on the head and put her on her back like a gerbil with a broken spine. Raven tried to rise up to fight, but she was unable to.

Robin attempted to drive a knife that held eighty volts of stun into the man's neck, but the man dodged the swing, kicked Robin in the stomach, and then proceeded to follow the same procedure he preformed on the demon. A swing to put him on the ground followed by a hidden swing with the power of a mountain in a appreciation of the art of crippling people.

The man cracked his neck. He stepped over to Terra and raised both hammers above his head, ready to crush her skull to mush of gore wore than what Terra did to Jinx. Raven closed her eyes as she expected to feel the splatter explode across her face before her turn inevitably came next.

She heard a holler and she snapped her eyes open. Bane had gotten up and he was FURIOUS! He had charged and caught the man in the ribs in a tackle. The spear threw both men off balance and straight to the ground. Bane slammed his fists into the man like he was beating down the Bat. Cracking knuckles over foreign flesh sounded disgusting as Raven used the last of her energy to get to her feet and grab Robin and Terra by their limp hands. Terra had lost an extraordinary amount of blood while Robin was kneecapped on his left leg.

"Starfire," Raven whispered in a ragged enchantment words. "Help."

Hoping Starfire heard her words, Raven pulled the dead weights to the ledge of the building. The street was sixty feet below them and without enough energy to summon magic, Raven could rightfully assume death upon impact. She looked back at the fight and saw that the figure had recently tossed aside Bane and started stalking closer to the group by the ledge. Robin was still awake and he was fumbling for something in his pocket.

Raven looked at the street and then back to the man. He let the hammers shrink down to coins and pocketed them. He held his hands up.

"Junges Mädchen," the man smiled with a musically toned voice as he approached Raven. He reminded her of a Chuck Berry or a Barry White. One of those two. "Please, I'm just here for the girl."

"So are we," Raven spat back with a slouched posture as her body felt full of pumped lead.

"No, no, no. See, Mädchen, we haven have a misunderstanding. Miss Terra Markov has taken something from me. Something I consider very, very valuable. And right now, you are making it very hard for me to get my revenge for destroying my very valuable prize. A bad Mädchen must be punished, don't you agree? Maybe a whipping would do. Or a bullet. Maybe some tickling. Or getting mauled by a bear. Stuffed of course."

"You will not touch her under my jurisdiction!"

"You operate outside the law for fuck's sake."

"The law respect me."

"Batman saves the world and he's still hunted by police. Last I check Ms. Rachael Rothman, you're not a Batman."

Raven felt her skin turn cold with chills brushing with knife scraps over her goosebumps. How did he know her real name? Raven noticed as he got closer, she'd step back. She was less than an inch from the ledge. She was bound to die if she took another step. The two met eyes.

"Come on," the man said smoothly. "Just give me the girl and I won't hurt you."

"But you'd hurt her!"

"Duh! If I want revenge, why the fuck would I not hurt her?"

"Good point, but uh," Raven glanced behind her to see Starfire zooming around the corner of a building. "I have to-"

"Leave me and catch a ride on that girl's back? Yeah, I figured. Probably not tue first time you've gotten on her back. So here, here's a calling card just in case you want to find me," the man pulled out a card and approached Raven slowly. He got within two feet of her and placed it on the ground. As he bended over, he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. Raven suppressed her skittering instinct to save her and her friends. Tucking the cloth back into his overalls, he stood up with his hands up. He nudged the card over to her.

"That's it?" Raven looked from the card to the man. "No tricks?"

"Well, if you insist I must have a trick up my sleeve, then, here's your card. See the card," the man picked the card up and flashed it to her. It was the Ace of Diamonds. "Now you don't." The man didn't move an inch or breath an inhale.

"Yes I can," Raven squinted her eyes and confusion. Was this man insane or was he terrible at his own game?

"Really?" The man looked at it and laughed. "Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" He stepped forward and in a swift movement, quickly high kicked Raven in the side of the jaw and knocked her out cold.


	17. Asa & Osvaldo

**Terra**

Terra opened her eyes slowly. The smell of smoke invaded her nostrils. Firewood. Terra noticed she was free to move around and free to escape in her environment. No cell, no rope, no broken legs while being suspended from a noose.

No Rose.

The young woman used her hands to balance herself up. She put on hand on her knee to squat herself up to her feet. She touched her wound and found it was nothing more than a circular scar. A very designed scar nonetheless. In fact, it was too designed for Terra's liking. It looked like a Yin & Yang symbol. The Yin was a dark splotch of skin while the bullet entrance made the white dot. The splotch extended to a crooked curve to close the circle and a stray splotch made the black dot.

She started to take in her surroundings. She was in an abandoned building. Shot out windows, scorch marks on the bricks, but the building was surprising in good shape. There was suitable lighting, tile flooring, and a couple of chairs and beds. Unpleasant, but very livable. In the center of everything was a small fire. Sitting around it were two people with their backs turned.

Terra didn't sense anything of a threat. They would've killed her if they truly hated her or had anything against her. If they wanted to blackmail her, they wouldn't have let her roam free and since she wasn't in a hospital, they healed her and they wouldn't have if they were for blackmail.

Unless they truly meant well for her.

Terra didn't feel threatened. She decided to approach them and sat across from the two. There was a shorter black haired girl whose length went down to her chin. She had a set of dimples pressed into her cheeks. She was smiling as she whispered lightly in high spirits to the boy who held her. He had a shaved head, but clearly a trace of black hair toning it. He had less noticeable dimples, but they were there. These two were twins.

"So you're up," the girl squeaked. She was sixteen or seventeen. She had a bright pair of eyes that were uncomfortably whiter than her fair skin. In fact, she had no pupils. Just sun white eyes. Her brother on the hand had pure black eyes as if they were pits of midnight darkness.

"I am," Terra touched her wound. "Did you heal me?"

"We healed you," the girl beamed as she flicked her index finger between the boy holding her and herself. "Sorry if you have a hit of a stylized mark. It's just… well, our powers tend to do that when we both work together. Sorry about that."

"Hmmm," Terra rubbed her chin. "Thank you."

"You must be so confused on why you're here?" The girl was so excited.

"Actually," Terra raised a hand. "I was wondering what your names were."

"Fuck!" The girl threw her hands up. "How rude of us not to tell you what our names were first? Damn! My name is ASA and this is my brother, my twin obviously, Osvaldo."

"My name is-"

"Terra Markov! Yes, I've admired you so much!"

Terra dropped her hand. "Oh, uh, yes. Yes I am."

"Of course you are silly. You may not be America's most wanted, but, uh, yeah, you are pretty high on their list."

"I guess I'm famous."

"Famous enough that some people want you dead. So, we saved you from that man. It appeared he shot you and we couldn't just let him kill someone who was defenseless."

"So, uh, what side of the law are you on?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"What I said."

"I suppose against it. I suppose every hero and villain is. After all, vigilantism is illegal in the United States of America."

"Well, are you a hero or villain?"

"Um, I suppose I can't answer that. I mean, we don't rob banks or conspire horrible plans to cause harm, so I guess we aren't heroes. But then again, we don't exactly stop harm from coming to civilians. So we aren't necessarily either or. I guess we do it to keep ourselves alive. I guess you'd call us community workers who do what it takes to survive. A mercenary I suppose. An anti-hero I thinkmis the word you're looking for, dammit. Yes, we're antiheroes."

Terra's head was spinning by how hyperactive this girl was.

"How come you saved me? If you only serve yourself, why did you help me? I can't help you."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You can."

Terra felt a shiver run up her spine. Asa still smiled innocently, but Terra could see a more menacing side to her joy. She was in the same vein of the Joker.

"What can I help you was the exactly?" Terra asked on edge.

"Well, see, we're literally living day to day on food. The only reason we can get groceries is by doing odd jobs and carrying out missions. However, you are considerable bartering chip to get a large sum of money."

Terra shot to her feet. She had pure yellow eyes as the tile erupted and multiple shards of rocks were prepped for shooting. The boy lazily waved his finger and Terra felt black tendrils wrap around her mouth and hands. She felt her body suffocating and she was forced to drop the rocks. The tendrils suddenly turned into two black lids and covered Terra's eyes. She tried to pry them away, but her fingers ended up only poking her eye.

"Did you make me blind?" Terra scrambled around until she fell on the ground.

"No," Osvaldo whispered in a scathing calm voice. He was like the voice of a teddy bear. Comforting, but yet it was terrifying the stuffed animal started to talk. "I merely bended the darkness to cover up your eyes. You will see momentarily when you calm down. Please sit up."

Terra had no choice but to comply. She sat up and decided to cross her legs. She wasn't sure if she was in a midst of rapists who would take advantage of her incapacitated body.

"Are my eyes black?"

"Not really," Asa giggled. "You have very noticeable grey stains that are like shadows over your eyes. You know how Dalmatians have spots over their eyes? That's what's on your eyes only only grey. If it wasn't for the firelight, no one would notice."

"How did you do this?"

"Well, let me explain," Asa laughed. "My brother has the ability to make darkness into whatever he wants. A solid, a liquid, gas, traps, extra fingers, extra helpers especially. And he can even make shadows turn into people and kill their beholders. Anything that doesn't have light, he can control. I on the other hand am a polar opposite. Not to opposite, but in a similar way. I can bend light into anything I want. Once, I had him put darkness over my eyes so I could take all the light in a room and squish it together to make a flashbang. And so anytime I use my power, I die a little bit and he gets more of my life source. And vice versa."

"What do you want?"

"As we were saying," Osvaldo scraped. "We live day to day and you are worth a bounty."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me where I left off. I owe you big bro. Anyway, so you are worth so much money, but I think we can get so much more to live off of permanently if you cause damage and we fixed it as a first responder. People will put their trust in us and they'll shower us in money. Then Osvaldo and I can live happily ever after in solitude. And if you want, you can get a huge cut of our cash."

"Sorry," Terra rose up to her feet blindly. "I'm not swayed by money. I'm just trying to give everyone the philosophy that you can utilize hate to get better in life."

"Well, we want to pose that love can be used to fix things. We contradict so much, yet, we can make a profit. Perhaps you can make a living in order to keep teaching your side of the story. Then we'll stage something big to make you victorious and the only way to survive is through your teachings."

"The Titans would never allow that."

"See, this is where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Terra cocked her head and crouched in interest. "How am I wrong? I'm never wrong."

"Think about it. If we want to be heroes and the Titans are heroes and we want the people to trust in us, how would we get you to believe in us more. It's kind of like two huge brands of cola. We're literally the same thing. We just don different colours. How would I as a company make you only buy my product?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, we do it better. Show that the Titans can't do their job better than us."

"And people will stop supporting them just so they can rely on you. You'd crush them like a competition."

"Exactly. I heard you eliminated the H.I.V.E. and Rose Wilson. There is no other baddies in town darling. Except… well, that man."

"What man?"

"The one we scared off. The one who wounded. He seems like the only other threat. Do you know who he is?"

Terra hesitated for a moment. There was no need to lie to them. They helped her so far and made no threat. Only self-defense. What was the harm?

"If I'm correct, I think I think it's Rose's husband Zelo."

"Zelo?"

"I know. You don't know him, but he's supposed to be dead. I don't get it."

"It's a strange world full of nothing bit gods, monsters, magic, and puppies."

"You know, you're really happy for a girl your age."

"I have a disorder that I'm overly excited while my brother deals with depression. Rather ironic that our emotions correlate to our powers because he's known to be a sweetie pie while I'm very direct and a brute."

"Oh," Terra mumbled. "I see."

"No you don't," Asa giggled even more. "You're blind."

"You are right," Terra smiled. Osvaldo melted away the darkness and she could see the firelight again. It was strange as it seemed much brighter than she remembered. It was probably because she went from dark to bright in an instantaneous second. Painful, bit much more pleasant than total blindness.

"Thank you," Terra gave appreciation.

"Your welcome," Osvaldo whispered.

"I don't think you should say she has welcome. After all, aren't we welcoming her into our home."

"It's just a figure of speech."

"What kind?"

"Never mind."

"Okay," Asa crossed her arms in a pout before noticing Terra again. "Oh, hey. Um, so, are we in it or not?"

"If you'll help me deal with Zelo, I'll wreck fucking havoc. But you best break me put of prison if I'm caught."

"We'll escort you and fight the Titans if they try to stop us before you "accidentally" break free from our escort."

"Then it's a deal."

Terra smiled as they sat around the campfire. "Do you have any food? I haven't eaten in two days."

Asa extended her hand. The fire seemed to dim as a white hand produced from the flames and snaked around Terra, out past the tiles, and into a loot of bags in a pile. It came back and dropped a can of beans into her lap. Green beans, but they were food nonetheless. The white hand returned to the fire and the fire brightened once more.

"In case you're wondering," Asa rubbed her knees. "I'm not controlling the fire. The flames are still just as high, just as hot, and durable as ever. All an do is shift the light into a denser form to produce a mass-like state."

"But I thought you can't just produce mass out of nowhere." Terra summoned a rock shard in the shape of an arrow head as sharp as a knife to pry the lid open.

"No, you can't produce matter out of nowhere. No one said you couldn't, shift the weight of mass which light very much has. Sure, I may have magic with a very specific type of power I can use, but I do everything in reality, unlike my brother who literally defies logic in every way. Like seriously, I'm his twin and my breasts don't develop as big as his cock."

Terra was just about to take a bite when she paused and stared at the two. Her eyes moved back and forth between the two. She was missing something. Something wasn't right. They were twins. _Holy Shit!_ She thought. _They really are into that shit!_

"Are… are you two into incest?" She asked slowly.

"The twins looked at each other. Asa nodded with confirmation and kissed her brother. Osvaldo smiled to break it as Asa looked back at Terra. "If "into" is the way you want to call it. I don't say incest. I say love, but if you want to get technical and polite, you should say Oedipal Love."

Terra considered vomiting for the moment. She swallow back her disgust and decided to stay silent and eat.

"See, big bro," Asa smiled at Osvaldo. "She doesn't have a problem with it."

Terra had no comment. She decided to keep it strictly business. If she wanted her job done, she'd have to suck it up and get her hands dirty with some taboo.

"So, Terra, anyone in your eye?"

"Oh, uh, no. Not really."

"Not really?" Asa cuddled closer to her brother.

"I don't get that kind of luxury."

"I know most civilians won't date you, but you see any villains? Any villains looking at you?"

"Rose had an eye for me," Terra was eating slowly. "I had a candy eye for this found man named-"

"I'm totally going to kill you if you say Osvaldo."

Terra went comically silent. Asa and Osvaldo laughed at that. "No, but I did have my eye on this one gentleman."

"I guess it's Penguin," Asa blurted out.

"Black Canary," Osvaldo spoke softly.

"I don't think she swings that way. If she did, she would totally say me."

Terra laughed and it genuinely felt good to do so. "No, no, no. I've had my eyes on two boys now. Well, a not and a man."

"Jericho and Deathstroke," Asa chipped.

"Oh please," Asa slapped her brother's arm. "She isn't a lad and goes two for two."

Terra averted her eyes. She looked down at the can and kept eating.

"Oh my gosh, it's fucking true," Asa laughed hysterically. "You want to fuck them both! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This mothafucker want to go two for two. So who do you think it hotter?"

"Well, Deathstroke has that middle age beard," Terra started. "But have you seen Jericho's eyes. They are just so striking and I could imagine him staring into my eyes as he fucked me. And that blonde hair looks on point."

"But I bet he couldn't get a point up, am I right?" Asa laughed as Osvaldo elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?"

"It's not polite to spoil other people's fantasies," he mumbled.

"Are you still mad about that time I thought you'd look good fucking me blindfolded and I tricked you into fucking me in the ass?"

Terra nearly spurted her green beans up. She had to cover her mouth as Osvaldo went on the offensive. "Whoa, whoa, now. Remember we had Chipotle for lunch that day. I didn't want to trust you."

"He has a point," Asa shrugged.

Terra burst out laughing and had to spit her chewed food into the fire. "No way," she set the can down and fell on her back. She covered her eyes with her palms and tried to picture it. "No way you tricked him as into that and he got defensive."

"Hey, we had Chipotle," Osvaldo tried to feebly argue.

"Who the fuck contains about anal sex? That is every man's dream."

"Really?"

"Yes," Terra sat up. Asa covered her mouth with her fingers with a glimmer of excitement in here eyes. "Yes it is."

"That's strange. She's always letting in the backdoor. She just won't give me a blowjob."

Terra looked at Asa who held up her hands in defense. "Wait, whoa now. There is no way I'm putting nine inches of something hard as a rock down my throat."

"Well, you could just do the tip and work your way down."

"That's not the point. This motherfucker has shit as hard as a rock. Don't tell me how sharp it. Last thing we both need is for me to vomit on her dick. And just imagine it. Oh yeah, baby. Suck it real good. Oh, okay, pet me deep throat you. Hey babe? What's up? Did you drink any cranberry juice? No, why? Because my dick wasn't red before I stuck it in you."

"She does have a point," Osvaldo nodded in shameless admission. "Once, I miscalculated my position and made her have a period early."

Terra shook her head. "That's fucked up."

"Not as fucked up as wanting to go two for two."

Everyone laughed. Terra felt like she was at a home for the first time. Everything was so peaceful. She couldn't wait until she could experience the battle field with them. She wanted them to succeed now. Sure was never good with friends and family, but for the two admit that this was on temporary made her cherish every moment.

After the laughter died down and the conversation came to a lull, Terra decided to make a small talk about their plans. Osvaldo was now laying on his stomach while Asa laid on his back. They were cute as his chin burrowed into his crossed forearms whilst her chin stuck up in the air. They were back to hack and staring at the fire. Terra had her knees brought close to her chest and her arms gripped them. She was in a squat though so if she was nude, her cunt would've been on full display.

"Hey?" Terra got their attention. "When and how are we going to do our plan?"

"I don't know," Asa smiled. Well, she didn't really smile. She seemed to hold a smile for so long that Terra couldn't tell whether or not she was smiling or just holding her normal face. It was impossible to tell if she dropped the smile if it was a frown or a more somber expression. Regardless of what Terra thought, Asa was beautiful when she smiling. "When do you want to do something?"

"Do you two have any obligations?"

"Not really," Osvaldo muttered. "We spend all day doing nothing hut look for some type of problem to be fixed."

"Is tomorrow too much to ask?"

"No. We're free," Asa cracked her knuckles. "If you want to, we can have you spark some type of trouble in a well populated place and attract the Titans. Maybe we'll see some type of result."

"You guys are acting in accordance of the law, correct?"

"We'll say we're super powered individuals who will say we were in the right place at the right time. We plan on buying a flat uptown so if the Titans try to start spying on us, we'll have an alibi. In fact, we know they're vigilantes and we're just citizens doing work in the name of good citizenship. Perhaps we'll get a job at the police station just to get in favour that we are with the people."

"So maybe in two days just so you can get a job. Then say you're looking for the flat that day. We'll stage it at a pizza place that was destroyed and rebuilt. That way way, we'll get the most publicity."

"That's good thinking. I would love to do this," Asa clapped as she rolled off of Osvaldo's back. She was swinging her legs in the air while her palms were buried in her jaw while her elbows smothered the tile beneath her belly. "I feel like we're forgetting something though."

"The money for the apartment!" Terra snapped her fingers. "Fuck! We're going to need at least thirty grand."

"We have twenty saved in the bank."

"I suppose we could work with that," Osvaldo shrugged.

"Not for uptown. You need at twenty-eight grand to get a flat."

"Why don't we rent an apartment?"

"Because unless you plan on being the most likable people in less two months, you need some place permanent."

"Where could we downgrade to? Downtown requires at least twenty-five."

"How about around here?" Terra looked around. "We could make this a base of operations and a small shack by the river could pass as a cheap alternative."

"Before we do this…" Terra got closer to the fire and was now squatting normal now. "We're clear on faking your death after you get at least a million? No second guessing to be heroes? No loving your jobs and making new friends that you won't give up? Because if you do, I'm going to have to really kill you to preserve my philosophy."

"Agreed," Osvaldo stared into the flames. His black eyes made him look more haunting. "We will be working for the money. Nothing more, nothing less. Just remember that when we fight, no one is pulling anymore punches other than assuring we don't kill reach other."

"Yes, indeed!" Asa smiled. "Just understand you might have to rob some banks to speed up the process. Being a cop doesn't equal millions instantly. Just put it in a three separate bank accounts and give us the accounts when we're ready to depart. I'm sure you can find a corrupt bank manager to hide the cash so you don't have to deal with such financial burdens."

Terra nodded and went down to her knees. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You'd do the same for us if you were in our situation."

"Trying to disappear, no. But I do understand about wanting to live peacefully. So I guess I do."

"Well," Osvaldo got up and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Asa can offer you company but I suggest you stay away our bed at night. I'd hate for you to interrupt any intimacy or private talk."

"Okay," Terra grinned as Osvaldo walked away and the darkness seemed to consume him as she could no longer catch a glimpse of him. Asa started staring at the blonde girl. Terra stared back. Asa was smiling brightly as if she was a murderous pony. Terra started to feel uncomfortable. Asa waved at her. The flames seemed to grow brighter and Terra had to cover her eyes as the flames grew higher. When she looked again, the flames were gone and so was Asa.

Terra felt the merriness longer on as if Asa was watching over her. The girl who could bend the Earth laid down and closed her eyes. Thoughtless, she fell asleep.


	18. Pizzas & Murder

**Raven**

Waking up, Raven felt like her head was caving in. She was rubbing her head as she woke up with a craving for aspirin. She realized she wasn't in the medical bay for one. She, in fact, laid on her bed in her room. She'd been knocked out by the brand new villain of the town.

Speak of the devil.

Standing up slowly, she swung her feet to the floor and held her head in her hands. It took a few seconds to recuperate the events that led up to her state of unconsciousness. She closed her eyes and started using magic to recall the events through her eyes.

The man, the fight, the "magic" trick. Raven let her mind search through her brain and tried to remind herself of what happened. Sure, she knew what happened and could recall it perfectly, but I just couldn't place my finger on what was out of place.

The room seemed uncomfortably warm. The dark purple and black veils that'd matched every other dark aspect of her room trapped her in the harsh conditions. Deciding to think elsewhere, she left her daunting environment to move to a new habitat.

Raven sat down by the dining room table. She was burnt out and waiting to receive some type of berserk interaction, she waited in patience for the people to do something. For there to be a call for emergency or an urgent training schedule. Hell, it would actually be pleasant to see someone in the house.

Movement tiptoed through the tower. A few footsteps that were nimble. Raven looked at the door and saw Starfire entered. She was trying to hover, but she kept falling back down to her feet. A burn into her heart was present as she saw her friend struggling to get into the air.

"You okay, Star?"

"I am fine, Friend Raven."

"How come you can't fly?"

"I am in a blue mood if that's what you wish to call it."

"You're sad?"

"Slightly. I can't think of a happy thought with Robin hooked up to life support."

Raven felt a cold sensation. Robin may have needed help every now and then, but he was always finding away to become stable enough to walk in a few days. It was like he possessed a superhuman healing. Why was he hurt so badly?"

"What happened?"

"We found you unconscious on the roof. There was a man who dropped Robin all bloody and in the condition he is in now. He was fighting two people who looked very angry. They attacked the man. They were just like you, Friend Raven. They looked very much alike though. They were using your powers except the girl was using white instead of black."

"Like me?" Raven asked herself aloud.

"Yes. With their powers."

"Oh, yes. Is Robin awake?"

"Unfortunately he is in a coma."

"Oh. Is Beast Boy and Cyborg okay?"

"Beast Boy has a broken foot. Cyborg is with him in the garage."

"How about Terra?"

"We couldn't stop the boy and girl from taking her after they drove off that man who hurt Robin. In fact, we were blinded by darkness and couldn't find them."

"Blinded by darkness?"

"Yes. One second we could see them and the next we couldn't see anything. After a few seconds, we were able to see and found you and Friend Robin on the roof. It was as if the boy and girl took our eyes."

"Let me go look into it."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can heal Friend Robin?"

"No. I'm sorry. With the condition I'm in, something might go haywire."

"Okay," Starfire rubbed her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hey, Star. Don't worry. He'll get back to full health soon."

Raven went to the living room and turned on the computer. She looked at the last thing on and found the norm. Video games. She switched the systems and pulled up any security footage she could find regarding the man. She pulled up roof footage and saw Bane and Harley laid out quickly. Next came the most slick movement anyone ever had. The man (at this point there was no secret it was a disguise) used great precision.

Raven watched as after he kicked her in the head and she crumpled to the ground, suddenly two people jumped out. A young girl and a boy. They were twins. Elegant. The girl wore short black hair. The boy had a shaved head. The boy used a black tendril to trip the man while the girl took light from the newest streetlight down below and crouched it together in a bright ball before expanding it quickly. The camera feed cut off.

 _That did seem in the same vein as me, but I know it's not the same. They might be vigilantes like us, but they've taken Terra. They probably sheltered her or tried to take her to a hospital. She probably broke loose before she got there otherwise the computer would've alerted me that she was checked into a hospital. Unless they do know are harboring the criminal. No. I don't think so. She would've killed them for letting her wake up in an unknown location. And if she was with them, I don't see what they have to gain. As far as we know, she is only trying to tell people that revenge is the only way. She's like the Joker. She doesn't care about the money. We should find these people just in case. What about- oh my! What happened to Bane and Harley?_

"Starfire!" Raven called for her.

"Yes, Friend Raven!"

"Did you see Harley and Bane when you arrived?"

"No!"

Raven rubbed her chin. She doubted the two took Bane and Harley. It crossed out that they were in kahoot with Terra. If they were, they would've killed Bane and Harley. And if they were with Bane and Harley then they would've killed Terra. They must've not cared for the Gotham villains.

Raven called on the computer and called Batman. The phone rang a few times before the butler answered. "Hello, Ms. Rothman. I'm afraid Batman is not active right now."

"If you do find him, tell him that Robin is in critical condition and we need to talk very soon. There's two of Gotham's criminals who have appeared in our city. Bane and Harley Quinn."

"I will have him notified. I hope the best for Robin. Please note that Batman will be in your Tower around eleven tonight."

"Thank you Alfred."

"My pleasure Ms. Rothman."

Raven ended the call and decided to stretch out. She felt very hungry. If this was the first time in weeks since they heard anything about Rose, what were the chances they'd hear anything about her again in the next hour?

"Hey Starfire!"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"No. I must stay here with Friend Robin."

"Okay!" Raven pulled up a call downstairs. "Hey Cyborg and Beast Boy? Want to go out to eat?"

There was a long silence. "Fuck yeah," Beast Boy said. "We'll be upstairs in a fifteen minutes."

Raven cracked her neck and got ready go out.

* * *

At the pizza place, all was merry and relaxing. The trio had ordered two pizzas. A small cheese pizza designated for the vegetarian. Then there was the meat lover's pizza meant for Cyborg and Raven. Despite their different food choices, the gang of friends enjoyed themselves.

"And then he just dropped the drink for the third fucking time!" Raven was laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"You idiot!" Cyborg was laughing at Beast Boy. He was red as a cherry.

"Hey, that time I tripped over the cord Raven snuck out to purposely trip me."

"You did that?" Cyborg looked at her with bright eyes.

"Maybe," Raven averted her eyes. "Maybe I didn't." As Raven averted her eyes, she saw the twins she saw on the footage sitting at a table being berated by the manager. She dropped her smile quick as lightning. Raven touched Cyborg's arm and pointed at the scene. She was preparing for a fight.

"What's up?" Beast Boy calmed down noticeably to overlook the scene.

"She sounds angry," Raven referred to the manager. "Those are the people who saved us."

"Yeah, yeah they are," Cyborg recognized them. "Let's go see what's up."

Raven stood up and walked up behind the manager. She could overhear them before she even got in a five foot radius.

"-are some fuckin' sickos!" The Italian woman spoke harshly. "Ya brotha an' sista for fuck's sake."

"Um, excuse me ma'am," Raven tapped her on the shoulder. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Oh, Raven. Thank God you're 'ere. You 'ear these fuckin' sickos. They brotha an' sista and they in ta' fuckin' incest."

"Maybe we should go," the boy started to mutter to his sister.

"Maybe ya should. If it was up to me, I'd called the police!" Mrs. Traväka whipped around to yell at him.

"Maybe we should," she was grinning and took his hand. Standing up, she tried to leave, but Raven stepped in their way. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and applied pressure to bring her back to her seat.

"Hey, Mrs. Traväka, do you mind if I had a word with them."

"They're yours now, but I want em' gone with ya in a few hours."

"Will do. Just give me twenty or so minutes."

Mrs. Traväka rolled her eyes and walked off. The girl, with pure white eyes relaxed with the unchanged creepy smile. The boy with the darkest blackness Raven had ever saw engulfed his eyes sat back down across from his sister. Raven decided to sit next to him while Cyborg came over with the pizzas. Beast Boy pulled a chair up while Cyborg took it. Beast Boy sat down next to the girl.

"So, um, what's up?" The girl smiled. "Oh, how rude of me. This is my brother Osvaldo and I'm Asa," she extended her hand for a shake. Raven did not shake it. Asa raised an eyebrow. Before things got too tense, Beast Boy took her hand and shook it. She did not change her smile.

"Nice to meet you," he intervened with politeness.

"Thank you. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but your skin is green. Are you sick?"

"No. It's just something I got when I got my powers."

"You have powers too? That's so cool!" Asa looked from him to Cyborg and to Raven. "You guys have powers?"

"Well, not really," Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm really the only one with any really. I can turn into animal."

"I'm just a man with cybernetic upgrades," Cyborg offered a small smile.

"Where's Terra?" Raven said quietly but Asa had already lost interest in her. She was leaning over the table and gripping the edge.

"Osvaldo, they're just like us. I told you there were other people like us."

"Where's-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy.

"You have powers too?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah!" Asa started holding her hands together. The light at the end of the diner flickered as a small ball of light appeared in her hands.

"That's so cool," Cyborg leaned forward. "What do you do?" He looked at Osvaldo.

Osvaldo snapped his finger and a small wisp of blackness came from his fingers. It danced like a tongue of black fire. Raven was angry that she couldn't get the information she wanted, but yet she understood what Starfire meant by powers similar to her. He let the blackness fade into light and Asa let the ball of light disappear. The two were like polar opposites, but Raven could see the intimacy between them.

"Where is Terra?" Raven got loud and dominated the airwaves.

"Who?" Asa asked with her smile now threatening and sweet despite not changing. Raven was on edge.

"Terra? The blonde with a half-shaven head? About sixteen? Ring any bells?"

"Yes," Asa grinned. "We were on a roof last night when we saw the gardener suddenly attack this group. We couldn't just let that carry on. We scared him off when this young girl in very inappropriate clothing, I assume a hooker, came up. I'm afraid our powers may have accidentally temporarily blinded her. We decided to take the blonde to the hospital when suddenly she woke up. She was bleeding very heavily. Suddenly, she demands we put her by the bus stop. We tried tried to tell her there was a hospital downtown, but she said she would be okay. After a long argument, she insisted that she was fine and for us to get away from her. So we did."

 _That's something she would say,_ Raven thought to herself. _Now, what should I do with this incest situation?_

Osvaldo ate some of the pizza while Asa touched nothing. After a long minute of silence, Asa rose up and took Osvaldo's hand. "Let's go," She had her dimples pressed in as her smile unmoving. "We're not wanted here."

"Wait-" Raven tried to reach for her but suddenly a giant force pulled her to the ground. Asa and Osvaldo whipped around as Raven looked down. There were rocks in a snaky pattern wrapped around her waist. The rock pressed around her thighs and encased her ankles in a thick mud like shackle. Asa swooped down next to her and tried tugging on the belt.

"What is this stuff?" Asa pulled on it with a strained face. "It's so strong."

Raven was trying to wiggle her way out of it, but then she heard loud crashes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were forced to the ground. Beast Boy tried turning into a snake, but the belting only got tighter and held him. Raven's head spun as she racked her brain on how to escape.

But the question she didn't ask was answered for her.

Standing above her was Terra. Raven tried to use magic, but Terra made rocks and dirt cover her mouth and hands. Unable to cast any spells, Raven was rendered helpless as civilians fled the scene.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Terra held yellow glowing fists clenched like the rocks around Cyborg's throat. "I have to kill you or I can't teach my ways."

As Terra raised her arm to give the death sentence, Raven closed her eyes, preparing for death. She heard a loud crash and when she opened her eyes, she saw Cyborg had gotten his arm torn clean off. Terra looked at Raven smiling, ready to give the deathblow in a spectacular execution.

But it didn't come.

Before Terra could do anything, a white hand reached out and grabbed her. A giant hand to say the least. She couldn't move as The pinkie kept her legs together and the rest of the fingers followed suit of trapping her by the waist, arms, and shoulders. The thumb resided on her head, ready to crush it in if something so much as twitch emerged for the Earth girl. Raven tried to locate the source and saw it was Asa doing the binding. Osvaldo ran over to Raven and cut her restraints with a knife that was completely black.

The rock fell easily under her gentle cuts. When he freed her, Raven ran over to Terra and waved magic over her to put her asleep. As Terra went limp, so did Asa. Raven looked over at Osvaldo and saw her seemed to have a dark black aura around him. He looked over and saw Asa. He ran over to her.

Raven also noticed the rocks were cut away from her friends. Beast Boy was tending to Cyborg who wasn't necessarily hurt due to it being a cybernetic part of his body that was removed. Osvaldo was preforming CPR on Asa. She was still smiling in a creepy way as she was pale and breathing shallowly. It made it even more sinister that her eyes were pure white because it would be impossible to tell if she was glassy eyed or staring directly at someone or something.

"Is she okay?" Raven went to secure Terra.

"Yes," Osvaldo murmured. "Let me just use some of my powers to get some life back into her."

"What?"

"Whenever she uses her power, her life force goes into me by percentages and vice versa. I'm trying to push some of my darkness into her so she can breathe easier and get up quicker.

"Did she use a lot of her life force?"

"Not really. When she trapped that girl, she used about two percent of her power. She used eighty-six percent to put in me."

"Why?"

"She probably thought that if this girl killed you, I would have to kill her. I'm theoretically stronger than her in power sets and probably manipulate the darkness to send her into Hell."

"You can do that?"

"It'd take twenty percent of my life force and give it to her, but yes, I could. Just to speed up the process, let me show you." Osvaldo rose to his feet and traced a star in the air with his finger. Next, he hit where the center would've been and where he drew the circle, a small disk appeared. Raven watched the purple disk expand into a body size portal. He stepped through and suddenly appeared next to her.

"What the fuck!" Raven was startled.

Asa started breathing more fluently and she twitched her fingers. Osvaldo closed the portals before going over to Cyborg and touching his arm. Asa had trouble standing but she managed to as she stumbled on to Osvaldo.

"We need to heal him," Osvaldo told her, referring to Cyborg.

"I don't have the strength to do a fifty-fifty tradeoff."

"Alright, take a seat. You!" He pointed at Beast Boy. "Get her a cup of water. I'll help your buddy."

Beast Boy was hesitant as Osvaldo knelt next to Cyborg. "Come on, go!" Osvaldo sounded slightly angry as he had glowing black hands. He started to rub his thumb over the entire stump. Cyborg's stump and shoulder started turning midnight black.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Raven protested.

"Stopping any type of bleeding or internal fluids from escaping from his arm."

Raven hoped he wasn't doing anything malicious, but as of now, she couldn't do much but continue securing Terra. She started with magical enchantments to normal bonds such as rope from the Open & Closed sign. Raven wrapped her wrists and cast more magic onto it.

Cops and SWATs began to crawl into the building like ants surrounding food. Raven held Terra up and presented her to the police. Men and women with assault rifles and full body armour stormed the building and when they saw the demon with the girl suspended in midair, they lowered their weapons seeing the Titans had saved the day. Raven set Terra down slowly as the police pullers out special cuffs and a mouthpiece.

The sorceress set the girl down and let her be taken away. She knew Robin and herself would want an interrogation, but right now, she needed to worry about the true heroes.

Returning to Asa was Beast Boy. He gave her the water and had to forced her fingers to wrap around the glass so she could hold it without letting it slip out of her sweaty palms and shatter on the ground. Raven crouched next to her and touched her shoulder. Gripping firm but soft, she seemed to get little, but enough attention from the white eyed girl to understand what she was going to say.

"You saved us," Raven offered little comfort in her lips and came across as dry, but if the girl noticed her eyes, she would see nothing but motherly pride.

"Heh," The girl kept a smile glued on her face. "I guess I did. I need Osvaldo."

"Okay. Give us a second. We'll get him for you." Raven stood up and saw Osvaldo was patching up fires with his darkness. The building that wasn't covered in darkness seemed much brighter than usual despite most of it being rubble and trash.

"Osvaldo!" Raven called for him. He looked at her. "Come here!"

Osvaldo finished adding a sealing of darkness to the ceiling cracks before making a portal to her. Raven felt her heart jump, but she didn't dare argue him. It wasn't like she was going to win a fight with the literal darkness. Deciding not to say anything that would tick him off, Raven pointed him to Asa. He nodded. Raven saw his aura had decreased significantly whilst Asa was much more lively. She was now just producing trickles of sweat and a tiny hint of erratic breath.

"How come you can't just stuff her life source back in her?" Raven asked.

"Because that's not how it works. The only way to speed up the process is to use our powers. But if we wanted to, we could just gain our energy back over time. Every hour is a percent."

"What's her percent now?"

"I'm at one hundred and forty-six percent, so she has to be at fifty-four percent. Give her a minute to recuperate and we'll be able to do a fifty-fifty switch."

"So what happens if you were to open a portal and you were below twenty percent?"

"My body was shut down and it wouldn't allow a portal to open. I'd just be shocked and reminded I don't have the energy."

"Hey, you, girl," a police pointed at Raven. "Do you want to assist in the escort of this fucker?" He jabbed his thumb at Terra.

"Give me a minute!"

"Alright! Hey you!" He pointed at some random police personnel. Raven returned to Asa and Osvaldo.

"Look, you saved us and we can't let that go unrewarded. You said you can heal people so we need some help with a fellow member that's in a coma. If you can swing by and coma check-up plus making sure my friends get back safely, I swear I'll make it worth your while."

"Okay," Asa laughed. "Make it worth my while. Think of that, big bro. One second we're being harassed and next we're heroes. Help me up."

Raven gave a small smile as she started to leave the restaurant. In the back of a SWAT van, Terra laid unconscious on the floor. Raven hovered up and let her feet touch softly against the cold metal flooring. She sat down on a bench meant for prisoners to sit on while SWATs sat across from them. The police did indeed sit across from Raven, it they dared not to meet Raven's eyes as the van began to pull out.

It was a long ride. Suddenly, a man in full armour who sat next to her pulled out a small candy bar from his chest pouch.

"Oh, come on David!" The woman across from him seemed agitated by him. "I told you to leave the fucking candy!"

"No, you told me to stop fucking around and put on my vest. And I did, so you really can't get mad."

"Why the fuck would you bring candy on this kind of mission?"

"Because who doesn't like candy and no one else wants it."

"Who said that?"

David tapped Raven's shoulder with the candy bar. She glared at him. "Do you want candy?" He asked.

She glared at him in silence.

"See, she doesn't want it." David shrugged and pressed his foot into Terra's side "And she's asleep. See, Alice. No one wants the candy."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It shouldn't," David but into the bar. "I can't believe this was specificlly delivered for me."

"Hopefully it's poison," Alice laughed.

"I don't know. Wow, this is really good. Man, do I feel good because I'm pretty sure Lacy put LSD in those cookies."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm seeing rainbows and kittens."

"Are you joking?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No. I actually see a cat on your shoulder."

Raven looked on Alice's shoulder and saw nothing. She looked back at David. He was rocking back and forth with his assault rifle in hand. He eventually put the rifle down by his feet right next to Terra's head. He was rubbing his eyes as Alice looked more alert.

"David, be serious now. Are you really seeing things?"

David didn't answer as he was blinking fast. He was looking around as if everyone was an alien. Finally, the bewildered man set eyes on Alice. He looked slightly angry. As if he set eyes on a personal source of vendetta. As if he sought and found the cause of his problems.

"I remember when you shot Emily," he whispered.

"David, that was an accident. We've moved on from that. She's well and alive."

"But she can't see anymore!" David screamed. He drew a knife from his hip and swung at Alice. Raven tried to bat his arm down, but the man was so massive that she couldn't get him to stop. Before she could make anything magical, David put the blade into Alice's shoulder. The woman screamed as she put a knee into her comrade's knee. David head-butted her before putting another blade into her right quad.

Raven put black tendrils around his arms to pull him to the ground, but the man dislodged his knife and aimed at Raven's face. The demon managed to dodge such a blow and put a punch into his stomach before tackling him into the side of the van. The van took a noticeable, but not unsafe swerve. Raven threw the man into the other side of the van before putting her foot on his neck. She threw magic down on his face put him in a similar to the trance that Terra was in.

"Are you okay?" Raven removed her foot and slid over to Alice to check on her.

"I'm fine," The woman was sweating hard. "But that wasn't him. It was just an accident."

"Okay, I'll check on him to see what could've sparked him. He didn't look right either. Just stay calm."

The woman nodded. Raven looked down at Terra and saw she was still knocked out from the magic placed on her earlier. Raven suspected that she wasn't the cause of this. Not only was she knocked out, but she didn't know magic. Raven hoped for answers soon, but for now, she needed to make sure Alice would be okay.

This case was getting more strange by the minute.


	19. Zelo

**Terra**

Her eyes opened slowly. She was in a cell. An unusual one to say the least. Her arms were bound together with lead cuffs that encased her hands up to her wrists. They were heavy, but light enough for her to move her arms and move around her cell. Well, tube. She was in a circle with circumference of twenty or so feet. She was able to move about seven feet in each direction and the barrier stopping her was electric energy bars. If she touched them, she would be shocked and forced back.

Terra stood up slowly, noticing she had no bathroom or bed. No blankets, no pillow, no way to get any ventilation, nor anyway to escape. She started sweating from the heat. She crossed her legs and sat down within realization she was helpless until Osvaldo and Asa came for. She prayed she didn't make a mistake in trusting them.

 _They wouldn't double-cross me, would they?_ She thought to herself. _No, no. I don't think they're liars. People like me, unwanted, don't lie. It's a horrible way to make business._

She heard a muffled voice. Terra pondered in fear before flicking her eyes around to locate the source. She spotted a man in a chair near the corner of the room she didn't notice before. He had a phone up to his ear. "-I am coming for you," he said in a rich German accent.

"Who are you?" Terra asked. She received no answer. He hung up the phone and slid it in his pocket.

She burled a hard stare into the man's eyes and looked for an excuse to question he was in her cell. Something to let her have the pleasure of raising her voice at him, but unfortunately, she knew exactly why he was here.

This is the man who shot her after all.

He had a grey beard that was neatly trimmed. He wore a handsome short hair that hung down to his chin. His lips were thin and immaculate as he had grey eyes that were the colour of a tabby cat's fur. He was nimble, but ripped. He could probably pass for male model who showed off his abs. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt rolled up to his forearms. He wore a bright red tie that was hanging loose around his neck.

His markings were terrifying as well as being equally mystical mystery to her. On the back of his right hand was a rose with a word scribed below it. On his left hand was a circle with a crack mark running through it. There was a word enscribed under it.

"It's an ovary," the man said suddenly. He must've noticed the girl noticing his tattoos. "I sometimes forget why I got it, but it's never too far from me remembering. It's a reminder that my child died in the womb. It has her name below it. Her name was going to be Salma."

"I know you," Terra straightened up to display a last ditch effort of bravery.

"No, you don't. I don't even know myself. And that's saying something because I feel myself a lot."

"That's sick!"

"Not compared to what I'm about to do to you."

"Your insane."

"Fully functional, but yes, I am. Back on topic, you don't know me. You never have and it would be a fantasy if you thought you never would."

"Well, no, I suppose I don't actually know you, but I've heard of you. Let me search my memory. I know I've heard of your nickname throughout the criminal underworld. You're the German Hitman, correct?"

"My criminal name is arousing to my own ears. Accuse me of narcissism, but what a splendid name it is. My wife used to call me the legit John Wick. Then she called me the Pie Filler, but I feel like we should get acquainted on a personal level. Not as personal as my wife's knowledge, but, very much close. My other tattoo is of a rose. Can you guess why that might be?"

"Style?"

"Please, only fools pick stylistic markings. Tattoos are meant for meaning. Unless it's a dare in which case it is."

"Maybe because of a death then," Terra smirked hoping to piss him off.

"Correct," he gave a wicked grin. "Can you guess what name is under it?"

"It's probably some girl named Slutty Bitc- wait a minute… no way." Terra suddenly let it click it into her mind who it was. "No. You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, I guess you already know my name."

"She deserved to die."

"We all do."

"I've sent her to Hell where she rots now."

"God does not take the reputation Man in accordance to favour. You best remember that. You do not get to decide who goes where. I must remind you that even the vile are loved. After all, God let's the sun rise on both the righteous and the evil."

"Stop quoting Scripture," Terra was agitated.

"If you want me to," he rose up with a pistol in hand. "Look, I could kill you right now." Zelo aimed his pistol at Terra. He retreated to the door and pressed a button next to it. All while aiming at her. Her cell bars disappeared. They lowered into the ground to be swallowed up. Terra knew she was free to move out of the cell, but now, she felt even more trapped. Zelo stepped up on the platform and pressed the weapon under her jaw at least an inch to the left of her chin.

Terra closed her eyes. There was no way he was going to let her go. He wasn't going to forgive her. She braced herself for death and let a tear race out of her eye.

 _Here it goes,_ she thought.

She waited for the bullet to come through her skull and paint the wall with bright red blood. For her body to lose all sensation as she crumpled to the ground and went lifeless. Her heart pounded as she expected to hear the louder boom. When would she die? How would it feel?

Maybe she'd just open her eyes and be in the Halls of Judgement. Or would she fall asleep not to wake? Or maybe she would just fade from existence never to have existed in the first place. What if there was nothing after life? Sure, she believed there was a God, but she didn't want to meet Him if this was the life she had on her record right now. And she was scared if He wasn't there after the bullet burnt through bone and brain.

"I like it when you cry," Zelo chuckled. He pulled the gun away from her flesh and holstered his weapon. "You know what, I find you much more beautiful when you cry. While I despise what Rose did in her last days, I can see why she did what she did. Ein gut aussehendes Mädchen. Even now, I find myself resisting my temptations. What a shame it would be for me to just, kiss your lips… and get carried away. I must say, I would love to experiment with such a action and watch the consequences unfold. Let's try."

Zelo pressed his fingers into her armpits. Terra still felt sore every now and then from the time Rose strung her up with hooks, but his pressure was immense as his slender fingers let pain ebb from phantom pain to liquid webs of the agony. The German Hitman pressed his hard lips into hers. Terra started squirming which only encouraged Zelo as she tried to shrink down to evade his violent kiss. He smiled and broke the kiss.

He kneed her in the chest and kicked her back into the wall. Upon impact, she slid to the ground in pain only to be recaptured. Not in a destructive kiss, but in a suffocating headlock. He drew his pistol and started to slam the butt of the gun into the side of her face. Bringing bump, bruise, fire, ice, clots, dots, rhyme, reason, tooth and nail.

"Please, no!" Terra cried out as Zelo was merciless. He hit her in the side of the jaw and Terra felt one of her teeth become loose. He kept aiming at her mouth, but would occasionally hit her in the forehead to let some blood run down into her eyes. Quickly, a hard ache rose up in her throat as she felt bile rise up and leak out of her bloody mouth like a slush mixed in the river.

Zelo threw a knee into her side before holding her in a tight headlock. He pressed his hand to the side her head and threatened to snap her neck. Terra was trying to pry his arm away from her throat, but her hands were too weighed down to touch him, plus she was only a feeble starving mouse compared to his strength. Her face was turning blue and was bound for purple if she didn't escape soon.

"That was my wife you killed!" Zelo growled as he dropped her. A sharp kick went into her ribs. He picked her up and put her back on the circle. He trapped her once again behind the prison bars. He took a deep breath and he took off his bloodstained shirt. "Let me take a second to think."

Terra rolled onto her side. She coughed and spat up the vomit and blood. Zelo approached the cell again with a calmer exhale. "Look," he sighed. "I am going to kill you, but you're a heat magnet to the Titans and I have a bigger beef with someone in that area. How about we make a deal? If you escape and bring the Titans out, I'll give you a day head start and won't rape you before I kill you."

"Why are the most despicable villains always rapists?" Terra breathed out in a bloody heave. Her mouth was disgusted and her chest was nothing more than a restraint to overloaded heart.

"No, no, no. Rape is just the terminology for someone who presses sexual intercourse while one of the participant is unwilling. I'm not pressing for sexual intercourse. I'm forcing humiliation on you. To show you that you are utterly helpless compared to me. That you will not escape me. Rape is a irreversible damage done not to the body, but to the mind. I'm going to kill you after humiliation. There won't be juice left in your mind but a gaping hole via penetration of a long slick bullet."

"Fuck you!"

"Bring the Titans out and I won't force you to."

Terra tried to move quickly to slam against the bars, but she was too weak to even stand. Zelo blew her a kiss and left the room. Terra tried to stand up by using the bars as a supporting wall, hell she even got to a mid-squat, but she realized she was too exhausted and crumpled back onto the ground. She laid there thinking over the events that just occurred.

* * *

Terra was allowed to have her cuffs off during yard time and cafeteria time. As of now, she was permitted to talk to other prisoners, but she was supposed to be monitored. The only reason the staff turned a blind eye to the rule is because most prisoners had connections to silence guards if they tried shit.

The yard was about double an average school gym filled with workout equipment, a basketball court, a few tables, and a couple of knuckleheads trying to sell items to the prisoners. A classic yard full of soft breezes occasionally to break the inferno setting in. Terra could feel herself sweating as she undid her grey overshirt and let it hang from her pants. Her only top was a flimsy tank top.

Terra was walking around the yard when she came across a young African-American man who was on a pull-up bar with no shirt on. He wasn't ripped or sporting a six-pack, but his arms were as massive as logs. He had his legs crossed as his grey pants was tight against his legs. He had a shaved head with a goatee on his lower face. He finally roared as he finished in his sweaty galore with bulging muscles signifying his hard work.

"How many reps are you doing?" She asked putting his back into the lead wall.

"Twenty per set" he replied in a panted, but otherwise deep voice. He sounded like he never touched a drug nor sipped a pint, but yet, he sold them at each corner. The man who partook in no gambling though he dealt the cards to the Devil and his demons. A matter of fact, he probably sold the damn deck to them.

"How many sets?"

"Sixteen."

"What are you here for?"

"Murder."

"How many did you kill?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I should. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Twelve."

"What for?"

"This nigga shot my mama when he tried to rob her. So I went to his house, murdered his mother, father, his two brothers, sister, her kid, his girlfriend, his two kids, his maid, his friend, and that nigga with a hatchet."

"Sounds brutal. But this is supermax for overpowered criminals. Why are you here instead of a federal penitentiary?"

"Because that hatchet… let's say I'm an expert at blades."

"How much time you have?"

"Eleven life sentences with no parole."

"If you could escape, where would you go?"

"It's ain't gonna to happen, so I ain't sayin'. Nigga, why you so interested in me?"

"I like black men."

"You're hardly older than fifteen. I ain't fuckin' with you."

"You're in here until you die, I don't think there's an ounce in shame in doing me right."

"Lord help me from knockin' you out."

"Ah, so you've got some morals." Terra licked her lips backing off the rapid fire of questions. She put pauses in here words now so she could draw him out into uneasiness.

"Damn right. I may have acted in revenge, but you best believe there ain't a day I wish hadn't killed them niggas."

"Well, let's say we added three or so years on me and you were out, would you fuck me then?"

"Uhhhh-"

"Would you cum in me and make me a baby?" Terra put one hand on his chest to keep him pressed to the wall and used her other hand to grab him by the testicles. "Be honest with me. Just hypothetically speaking, if I was eighteen and I was the reason you were free. Hmmm? Would you?"

"If you could break me out, I would marry you."

Terra released his balls, but kept her hand on his chest. "What's your name?" She asked him as she pressed closer to him.

"Yandel."

"Well, Yandel, I hope to see you keep your word. Maybe we could settle down elsewhere."

"You seem to have a lot of attitude."

"Trust me, I don't. I just want to make sure I'm getting the right man for me."

"You'd probably slit my throat."

"How big is the goods? They felt pretty big." Terra pressed her chest to his.

"Big enough."

"Then you shouldn't worry then."

"If that's one of your first questions, I think I should."

"How about this then if it'll make you feel any better? I'll break you out and if you can lay low, you've got to paint my insides in the Bahamas and make sure the paint dries by adding a diamond seal."

"If you can do that, I'll put the paintbrush through the walls."

"Then I shouldn't hear anymore problems from you."

"You look like shit," Yandel touched a bruise forming over her eye and brushed his thumb down to her swollen jaw.

"A man beat me."

"Who? I'll snap that nigga's neck."

"I'm sure you would try, but, he did it because I killed his wife."

"No excuse."

"I can't blame him. All I do is encourage revenge. I suppose this is a taste of my own medicine.

"Who was it?" He asked with narrow eyes. He clearly wasn't appreciating the sidesteps around the conversation.

"You know the German Hitman?"

"No way," he said with slight confusion. He was probably wondering why she was in that high of a target range. "You killed his wife?"

"Yeah. He hit me."

"What's he want from you?"

Terra let him off the wall and took his hand. As they walked, she told him as they walked through the court-yard. Yandel was quiet as she talked.

"You bring those niggas down, I'll protect you from the German Hitman if he comes for you."

"Look what we have here!" A voice cackled from the wall. Terra found the source of the voice and saw it was a young woman. She had white hair swept over her eyes and she held youth in her face. An eye patch rested over her eye. Her one eye was fierce. Her lips were pulled back in a grin or a snarl perhaps. She gave disgust and appeasement in one simple twist of the corner of her mouth. The woman was no to be trifled with:

Rose Wilson.

Terra jolted, realizing there wasn't anyone there. Yandel noted her discomfort. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just… I see things sometimes. It's nothing."

"May I ask what you saw?"

"You can, but you won't get an answer."

"Just checking."

"Keep your eyes on my tits, not in my business."

Yandel raised his hands in surrender. "I was just checking."

"Keep checking."

"Fine by me."

Terra took a deep breath as they walked around the yard. "Sorry. I'm just not used to this whole talking thing."

"In my opinion, you're pretty good at being aggressive. You'd make a wonderful crime boss."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I think you'd make wonderful wife."

"Let's take this two steps at a time. I haven't even gotten the pleasure of seeing your entire yet."

"A pleasure?"

"I didn't want to say entitlement straight out of the bucket, but now that you mention it…"

Yandel whistled. "Well, I'll see you around I suppose."

"See you around."

"Hey wait!" Yandel grabbed her arm. Terra looked back at him. His rough hands were so strong that his handshake could break a wolf's skull. "Say we did get out of here and you handled your biz, are down for life or the D?"

"How about I keep we keep this as an open relationship and don't get tied down permanently?"

Yandel winked at her and released her. They stemmed off in separate directions. She blew a kiss as she walked around the court-yard until the guards came, put her on the ground, and recuffed her to put her back in her cell. Kissing the air, she felt intimate romance spread like butter across her soul. She felt warm and fuzzy inside as she was taken into her cell.

As she was shoved inside, she found herself smiling for once.


	20. Regroup

**Raven**

"So there's something in his bloodstream?" Raven asked Dr. Laprigasta.

"Yes. As far as I'm concerned, Officer David Ramirez had a certain fluid in his body that isn't naturally produced nor commonly injected by any type of junkie. We're unsure what it is, but as far as I can tell, it's some Grade A chemical weaponry. It's clear it was ingested and though we don't know how it was ingested, from the report we have and what you gave us, the effects are astounding. It affects the brain in a way that it makes you feel wonderful and acts like LSD, but then it brings up your emotional levels. Emotions such as fear, anger, madness, and sensuality. Takes them to the extremes."

"Extreme enough for attempted murder?"

"Very much in this case. To be honest, I think this might be a attempted experiment to see how it works. No one another in their right mind would test this on themselves twice unless you were trying to promote sensuality. And seeing how this is very little of such a chemical, I doubt whoever made this knew the recommended dose of an unknown drug unless they ran a drug ring with kidnapped participants or they were just too stupid. I know I'm not a detective, but right now, it seems that this drug… this unknown drug is dangerous. Officer Ramirez ingested twenty milligrams of it. Just imagine if some one got this in a protein powder or a can of beans."

"That would be bad," Raven said lowly.

"Unimaginable. If you heard about that chemical gas in Gotham we identified as Fear Toxin. Used by an Arkam criminal named Scarecrow. He used it to enhance emotional levels to reveal the worst fears of his victims. If you overdosed, you'd probably go insane. This seems to be a more original version of such toxins."

"You think Scarecrow's toxin derived from this?"

"It has to. Fear Toxin won't kill you on an overdose. This however, will most certainly put you in the grave. It's very similar to the toxin, but, there hasn't been any case reported on this. Whoever used this has to ether be the creator or an old school assassin who miscalculated the dosage."

"Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet. But he won't be leaving until we've cleared him to be viable for anything. We took some blood samples and we'll give you some."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Please wait out here while we get you the samples."

Raven went to a seat and sat down. As she took a deep breath. Her eyes were closed as she reached down into a meditative stage. Her hood covered her head as her third eye glowed. A strand of hair fell over her eye. She always cut her bangs, but Raven knew there wasn't actually in hair there. She may not have been fully submerged in meditation hence why she didn't started floating nor crossed her legs.

On the contrary, she could feel her own spirit slip between a meditative plane and reality. It was as if she was dozing. She began to think as she felt her spiritual form become more physical with her soul. Her physical body unaffected to the human eye, but her soul could feel long hair, tattooed, and her inner demons lurking in their cages.

 _What drives Terra? She mentioned she needed to take us out to teach her ways. She plans to teach something. But I need to consider a few things. What does she plan to teach? Who does she plan to teach? Why does she want to teach? How does she plan to teach? Why would anyone want to hear what she has to say?_

Raven's phone rang. She dug it out and smiled seeing the picture of Beast Boy doing a stupid dance move. His tongue hung out and enticed her to a small shift of emotion through her heart. A warm tingling spread through her as she answered. She pressed the cold glass to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke first.

"What a foolishly weak security network you have," a smooth once answered. Raven felt the hairs on her neck as she recognized the heavily accented tone. It was the man from the roof. "I would expect you to keep something along Wayne Tech. Instead, you have LexCorps. Absolutely pitiful for a phone company if you ask me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zelo if you haven't figured that out."

"Zelo? Rose told me to protect you."

"Ah! I figured she told you such. She used to be obsessed with her father, but when she met me, she became fascinated with me with all her life and all her attention. I became just as obsessed with her. When we met up for the first time since a horrible ordeal, she didn't believe it was me at first. She shoved me. Slapped me. Kissed me. Anything that a person would do if they saw a loved one return from a grave that could not contain the body. We agreed to move out, but we had a bit of a problem. Her name is Terra."

"If you two had problems with Terra, why didn't you just kill her when you had the chance? The girl was living with her. An easy target."

"Let's say that boy, Garfield was married to you," Raven felt shivers grip and shatter her spine as his cold voice smoothly told her that he knew everything. Zelo spoke scratchingly, "Then he was swept out to sea. Twenty years later, he shows up, but _POOF!_ you're married to the cybernetic man. Victor Stone.

"So who are you with now? You're technically unfaithful on Garfield. But Victor has been a calm down from the old days you had with Garfield. It's been so long, it seems like you have psychosis and see memories slither down a blanket like poured milk. So, who do you take? The man you married and love with all your heart for the past twenty years, maybe you have children with him or the nostalgia where true loyalty lies."

"I would take Garfield as much as it pained me. Until death do we part."

"And you could live with that?"

"With a flaring pain. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a metaphor, dear. And it's close to home. See, I'm that Garfield of yours and Terra is that Victor Stone. You are Rose. And she made the same choice. She couldn't stand to break her heart, so she made her hate her and drove her off. What a heartbreak it was, but I do think she had a bit of a pent up anger and Terra just wasn't compensating."

"She offered to turn herself in. She apologized for raping her."

"I never mentioned guilt. When I heard what she had done, I rebuked her and then told her I'd always love her. Overcame with shame, she told me she'd serve her time and I promised I would visit her. Except, well, I can't now. I have a meeting I have to attend, but I pray you realize that I am coming for you."

"Who are you meeting?" Raven was too late as the phone hung up. Before the phone cut off, she heard a muffled voice ask, "Who are you?"

Raven looked at the phone and saw the number was a business line. She didn't need to turn it in to the Titans to know it was a front and Zelo would undoubtedly switch the phone immediately. She shook her head and pocketed the phone as Dr. Laprigasta reentered and gave her two vials of dark red blood.

"Thank you," Raven gave appreciation whilst masking her uneasiness in her bosom. She felt lightheaded with a hint of paranoia as if Zelo was watching her from a corner. She resisted the temptation to look over her shoulder. Dr. Laprigasta gave a squint at her.

"Are you feeling well?" Dr. Laprigasta asked with sincerity in her voice.

"I'm fine," Raven sighed with audible distress. "Just a long day and I have to go deal with something now."

"I see. Take it easy. Sometimes letting go of things that aren't worth keeping are the best things for you. Keep the stress down and I suggest you get a good night sleep."

"Thank you," Raven turned one corner of her lip upwards. She started walking to the exit as she saw the TV reporting the incident at the pizzeria. Vickie Vale was on the case. Raven drew closer to the screen.

 _"-As you can see, it appears from the footage, the notorious criminal Terra Markov has finally been apprehended. We were unable to interview the Titans nor the two "mysterious" twins that saved the day. Police have said that they do not approve of vigilante justice, but the twins were in full right of self defense as they made a citizen's arrest with necessary force that police could not achieve. Stay tuned for further details. I'm Vickie Vale and this is Goth-"_

Raven's blood boiled. She hated reporters. They always lied and when the good ones came along, the ones who had beautiful spirits and hearts they'd get in the way and die. Heartbreak every time. She only had so much love she could give. She turned away and exited the building.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Starfire was making quick friends with Asa while Osvaldo sat off in the corner. Beast Boy did not disturb him as he awaited Raven. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen, but it was suggested that he needed to make upgrades to his weaponry. Raven knew that was damn lie as she smelled dinner brewing in the kitchen.

"Friend Raven, have you met Friend Asa?" Starfire asked with giant green gooey eyes.

"Yes, Star. I have."

"Is that so? Then what's her name?"

"Asa, Star. You just said that."

Starfire gasped. "OMG! Yes! I humbly apologize for questioning your wisdom."

"Star, no- sure. Whatever."

Starfire went back to entertaining Asa who kept the consistent creepy smile as always. Raven decided to approach Osvaldo. He looked up her with a blank face. His dark black eyes opening the door to another universe. She sat in front of him.

"I do not like being observed like an animal," Osvaldo told her.

"Sorry. I'm just wondering what to say."

"How about, "How are you?" "

"How are you?" Raven asked without much thought. She took his word as a command.

"I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"I don't know."

"What are you confused about?"

"I'm confused about why everyone hates us."

"Not everyone hates you."

"Yes they do. Before we met you, conscious, you saw how we were treated. Why is that when the Daughter of Satan arrives to the world, not a single person cries Antichrist, but when two twins fall in love, it's like the world is drowned in the bowls of God's wrath?"

"Because I define myself according to the laws. You on the other hand oppose it. The only reason you aren't in prison is because you saved me."

"And you plan to turn us in?"

"I'm giving you the chance to run or at least join the Titans where we can say that you're saving the world."

"Is this an ultimatum?"

"It is," Raven had steel nerves.

"I'd rather not join you. I have a feeling we'd have more murderous encounters when you lose control of yourself. We'll keep shopping around the town and get a job. Thank you for hosting us, but we'll be going."

"That's not an option," Raven stood as he rose up.

"And who's going to stop me?" Osvaldo brushed his pants. "You?"

Raven knew she could kill him, but, his confidence was not in his words. He was humble in his words. He already knew what he could do. She didn't. The Queen of Darkness had no choice but to let him go least he overthrow her. Who knows? He could be the King.

"Asa," he whistled. "Can we go now?"

"Can't you just wait for another hour."

"No, ma'am. Dinner is awaiting us."

"Why don't you eat here?" Starfire beamed.

"Thank you Starfire," Osvaldo gave a weak smile. "But-"

"We'd be honoured," Asa hugged her. Raven pursed her lips as Beast Boy touched her shoulder. Raven tried to soften her glare but failed to when she laid eyes on him. Beast Boy didn't flinch.

"It's Robin," he said in a quiet voice. "The Batman is here."

Raven followed him, praying for the best.

* * *

 **I've got other projects to pursue, so consider this on hiatus until further notice.**


End file.
